Fighting For Her Love
by vampirerocker21
Summary: Alexis is a fighter living on streets commenting crime just to make it through. One day she meets the Saints falling in love one of them. FCXShaundi. just give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry this sucks but it will get better. Also I really like Shaundi. *leans against her elbow and sighs* I wish I had a girlfriend **_

**Chapter 1**

Her heart was thundering against her chest. Her legs felt like someone was setting them on fire. Gravel slicing into her bare feet. Her breath was coming out in small uneven pants. As much as she wanted to stop she couldn't.

She didn't dare look behind her. She could hear the footsteps catching up to her.

Making a sharp turn into a crowd of people she began pushing people out of her way to get away from her hunters. She hoped that running through here would slow them down or lose them but neither happened.

Ugh! All she did was break into their car and steal a couple of things. It's not like they couldn't get more of it.

Pushing herself a bit harder she moved further away from them. Hoping to lead them off the slender girl turned in an alleyway that leads into a parking a lot with a two purple cars in it.

Turning around the dirty hooded figure spotted the people who have been chasing her standing there.

Darting her eyes back and forth the small figure got into a fighting stance ready to defend herself.

"Just give back the stuff sweetie we don't want to hurt you," he chuckled putting out his hand.

"Make me," spat out the raspy voice putting up her wrapped fist.

The man dressed in a black trance coat red button up with black slacks stepped forward.

"Look just give it back and," before he could finish a punch was delivered to his jaw making him stumble back.

Rubbing his chain the bald man glared at her. "Your dead bitch," he launched at her but not before the girl blocked his punch and sent him an upper cut. Another blow came in from a round house kick into his head that ends up knocking him out.

"Get that little slut," cried out a gut dressed the same except he hand glasses. The man charged after her only to get tripped. Two guys from behind grab her from arms and pinned them behind her back.

Another man dressed the same as the other came up to her aiming a klobra at her with a smirk on his face. Pulling back the gun the fighter kicked right under the belt than following him knocking him over the head with her foot.

Another guy charged after her but she was able to jump kick before he came to close.

Next a girl dressed in a trance coat with red looking underwear with stockings, black boots, and wearing a tube top that showed off a lot came up.

Quickly the stubborn girl jumps back up wrapping her legs around the girl breaking her neck.

The guys holding the thief spin her around forcing the black haired beauty to her knees.

"You're going to enjoy this," said a man with his voice full of smug while unzipping his pants moving closer.

Seeing her hunter reaching into his pants she swiftly rammed her head into his gut sending the wind out. This gave the rubbicouis theif a chance to stink her teeth into the man's ear hard enough to draw blood when she was pulled back by the two holding her back.

They pulled her up to her feet making the girl a bit dizzy. Shaking her head the girl's eyes widen when she saw his red and black man pulling out a gun. Without hesitation the girl rammed into the guy on right catching him of guarded just enough to bang him into the other one slamming both of them down.

Hearing a click the girl turns around just in time to the guy aiming his gun. Grabbing a guy that was trying to sneak a strike and push him into the other guy who was about to shoot.

"Damn," jumping at the voice the girl turned around finding a group of people standing behind her almost all of them wear some purple.

"Nice moves kid," commented a guy wearing a sweater with a purple scarf wrapped around his neck.

Not knowing who these people are and little weird out that they all had the same color on the girl took a step back.

"Don't be scaried trust me if anyone should be afraid it should be us. I'm Jude everyone calls me boss though since I'm the leader of the Saints and thats Pierce, Oleg, Angel, Josh, Zimos and Matt. What's yours," hearing the names rang a bell considering it should since she living in Steelport and every fucking way you're turned there was pictures of them and those stores.

"It's Alexis and are you guys a band," okay she doesn't everything about them but she figured it makes sense.

"Fuck no we're a gang," he chuckled flashing the fighter his prized handgun that throw them into an awkward moment of silence.

"So where did you learn to fight like that anyway girl. I haven't seen movies like that since that Bruce Lee movie a while back," asked an African American man who was called Pierce stepping a bit closer in return the mystery girl moved back.

"Survival," she said simply just wanting to get out of this place.

He nodded with a smirk of approval than whispered something into the Boss's ear.

"That's a great idea man," Alexis raised an eyebrow wondering what was such a great idea.

"Would you like to join the Saints," the question made the fighter almost burst out laughing. These people couldn't be serious. Looking up she could see the people were serious.

"You guys can't be for real," asked Alexis removing her hood letting her waist long black hair fall.

"We are I mean come you got some moves we could use a girl like you," Jude said trying to flirt with her.

"Um no thanks I work alone," she said directing her figure to herself.

"Well I was just wondering because-," he never finished due to a female voice asking what the fuck happened.

Glancing behind him Alexis spotted three girls behind Jude two of them wearing you guessed it purple.

"Boss what the fuck is going on," asked a black haired girl dressed surprisingly not in the same color.

"We only went down the block," questioned a girl with red hair and dressed with FBI jacket.

Though all Alexis did was keep her eyes locked on the other girl. She was actually really beautiful and hot. It's shocking that she was able to pull her eyes away.

"We didn't do it she did," cried the man dressed in blue and wearing eyeliner, black lip stick and nail polish.

"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it," proclaimed the girl dressed in mostly purple.

"It's true you guys should have seen her," shouted the guy with shaggy brown hair.

Alexis didn't know who these people were but they were quite different and weird.

"Whatever," she mumbled rolling her eyes. Even though this girl who didn't know anything about her is basically insulting her but she's still breathe taking.

"That little rain of sun shine is Shaundi and that's Viola and Kenzie," pointing to each of the female member of the gang.

"Very funny," snapped the girl named Shaundi.

Jude opens his month to say something but gets cut off by the sound of police sirens coming toward them.

"Shit, we need to get out of here Alexis. Do. You. Need. A. Ride," Jude asked slowly turning back toward the thief only to find that she was gone.

"Hey where did she go," Zimos auto-tuned voice came raising the question on everyone's mind.

Everyone shrugged not sure where the girl had disappeared to even though she here only here a few minutes ago.

"Who cares we need to get the fuck out of here," without another word everyone heads into their cars speeding out leaving a travel of dust.

Peeking out through the crack of the fence Alexis watches the purple people gang (A/n this is what my dad called them) disappear into the night.

Rotating backwards the gray eyes thief retreat back to her hide out in the far part of Steelport where the Deckers used to control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pushing the heavy wooden rotten door Alexis made her way though her abandon hide out. Alexis started moving through her place into her make stiff living room her bare cut feet dragging against the broken dusty tiled floor. She entered into living room which was completed with a hanging naked light bulb, a beat up couch, a wobbly table, and old radio.

Clicking on the light Alexis moved over to the couch and started pulling out the things she had stolen before. "Pocket knife, hundred dollars, and 80 ounce of crystal meth," Alexis smirked to herself checking out her loot knowing she could easy sell the drug and get more cash for it.

Throwing the loot on the broken table the thief started stinking into the worn out couch as her mind started flying back to the events that happened earlier that day.

She never heard much about the Saints except they were infamous, ruled Steelport and Stillwater, and some member named Johnny died (A/N single tear). Other than that she knew nothing else about of the notorious violent gang.

Her mind played back the moment Jude asked her to join them. She didn't understand why they wanted her in their gang? Well the guys at least seemed to want her. The girls were a different story. It was like they didn't want her didn't even want the thought of her joining brought up.

Thinking of this brought to mind of the female brunette in the group. Just the thought of her made thief's heart melt which is about as weird as vampires in the fucking forest fucking sparkling ruining the name of fucking vampires everywhere. (A/N write chapter now rage later)

Hell, the only words that were exchange were insults and even than Alexis didn't say anything. How could just that one moment due this to her. No one had ever made her feel this way.

You see for as long as the grey eyed fighter could remember she hasn't felt anything for anyone before. Well that's not true there was another person but that's a bag containing the remains of a broken heart that Alexis would wither not open up. Other than that she was always alone. Not having to worry about other people just Alexis.

Her mom was alcoholic and could give a shit about her. Heck the only thing her mom ever did for her was taught her to steal, break into cars, and hack into things. That's the only real things her mom ever did do for her that was actually helpful.

Her dad on the other hand was a different story. Truthfully she knew nothing of him. He was basically a ghost in her life. Her mom never spoke of him and when any questions were asked of him Alexis would get nothing but a 'just a get lost'. That was it.

Shaking her head the long haired beauty got up from her trash couch and crossed over in her bedroom but not before stopping in front of her cracked mirror.

In the reflection Alexis looked into her grey eyes and dirt on her face. Sliding her figures through her tangled waist length black locks letting out a sigh turning away from likeness trying to rid herself of a certain someone that kept running though her mind. Knowing perfectly well that no one will ever care about her and she only had herself no one else.

Heading toward the mattress on the grimy floor she started stripping out of her tattered clothing leaving her in a black ragged sports bra and boy shorts with holes in them.

Letting out a tried yawn she collapsed on to the battered mattress the grey eyed thief allowed the dream world take over her in a state of wonderful bliss.

A snap in the night woke the lady thief from her sleep. Pushing herself up on her elbows Alexis waited for a few seconds listening for the snap to come again. When nothing came Alexis laid back down shutting her eyes blaming it on her imagination.

Until she heard another noise this time it being a voice actually more than one voice.

The first thing that whipped through her mind was the cops were here. Then she erased it knowing that it wouldn't make sense considering she mostly robbed criminals.

Hearing another crack, voice, and cussing Alexis decided to investigate. Easing up from her battered mattress the thief cautiously tipped toed her way through her damaged home following the noise in the dark.

"Are you sure she's here Zero," it was a guys voice and he sounded nervous.

"Of course I'm sure dumbass we watch her go in here and she hasn't exited so yeah I'm sure," said another voice that sounded pissed.

Hiding behind a nearby wall Alexis waited for the people to come into view. When they did she saw that they had on black and red outfits that matched the ones from earlier except now getting a better look they resembled the ones court jesters wore back in the old days. She recognized them as the Harley's some gang that was known for controlling the drug trade.

Planning her attack she crept toward the gang till she felt something slap into her face. Hitting the ground she looked up to find herself to be looking up a barrel of a gun.

"Payback bitch," before he had a chance to pull the trigger the man Alexis kicked him in the nuts causing him to drop the weapon it crash to the floor. Reaching over to grab the weapon she was cut off by a shoot and pain hitting her shoulder.

Grabbing her shoulder she pulled it away to find her figures painted crimson.

"Not so fast bitch," glancing up she watched as the one of the Harley's came up to her with AK-47.

"I think you have something that belongs to us," he put his hand out waiting for the drug to be placed back in his hand.

The thief's mind started turning thinking of ways to get out of this fast. Her eyes shift to figures behind the man holding their guns out. Looking up saw her means of escape but knew that it only gave her a minute to escape.

"Bitch did you hear us gives us back our shit," her attention went back to the gun wielding bad guy as he tore her by her shoving the gun into her throat.

Alexis chocked a bit before giving the villain her best death glare.

"I'm going to count to three and you better either give me or you're going to be all over the place," threatened the man.

The thief said nothing and just stood there at gun point.

"One," the guy counted as Alexis started moving her lips back and forth sticking on her teeth.

"Two," she puckered her lips aiming them at the man.

"Three," the thief spit at him getting him in the eye making him drop her. She looked up as the man took their guns and aimed getting ready to fire. Quick on her feet Alexis grabbed the nearby gun and aimed it at the gang.

"Oh I'm go scared there's ten of us and one of you but I'll humor you take your shoot," the spit filled eye one said chuckling.

With a smug smile on her face the thief fired the gun at the ceiling making the gang of clowns laugh.

"You missed sweetie," said one of the Harleys.

"Did I," she asked them in a fake sweet voice as the echo of something cracking sounded from above.

Looking up the gang watched as the barrier of the ceiling caved in on them along with the rest of the upper limit.

Letting out a sigh of relief the thief dropped the gun examine the bullet lodge into her shoulder. But before anything could be done about it the thief felt the room starts to shake as her home came crashing down around her.

Not wasting another moment the thief took off dodging fall in debris as she went. She kept running straight knowing it would be useless to make a turn. Her eye locked on the window in front of her.

It was her only means of escape as more things fell around her. Nearing the window she launched herself though the window right as the rest of the building fell.

On the ground Alexis let the pain slide through her body her head banging on the concert. There was now shards glass in her skin and in her bullet wound.

Her head started pounding against as her figures glazed her forehead feeling the wetness while her vision becoming blurring. Her brain became fizzy and everything started spinning like she was sucked inside a tornado.

Flipping herself on to her back the thief let out a painful groan. Taking a few moments to recollect herself Alexis propped up to her elbows scanned her destroyed house. Shaking her head her eyes land on her left wrist that was bent the wrong way. Pushing her up more taking a sitting position as she heard snapping in her body. Placing her wrist in her hand she takes a deep breath before snapping it back into place.

Letting out a small whimper the thief stands up ignoring the pain flowing through her body. Routing on her feet she headed toward her backyard so to speak carefully leaping over the fence.

She moved her way through the grass the wetness coated the bottom of her bare feet. Alexis held on to her shoulder trying to slow down some of the bleeding.

Her vision was still blurry and was worsening by the second but she didn't stop moving not even the glass in her body or her bullet wound stopped her.

Her mind was sent on finding a new place to heal herself or at least a drug store that she could robbed.

The world started spinning around trying to throw her off balance. Refusing to go down Alexis continued moving forward as blood slid down her face slipping in her mouth.

"Alexis," the thief stopped at hearing her name but it sounded like it was a thousand miles away. She started moving again taking deep breaths as she did.

"Alexis wait up," she didn't stop this time only chalking it up to the blood loss.

Her vision started darkening as she her limps turned into cement slowing her down. The grey eyed thief tripped falling to the ground as she tried getting back up.

Like a magnet her body was forced toward the sidewalk. Her breaths became uneven as her head lead sideways against the cement. She tried getting up but was pulled back down.

Her name was called again which she knew was getting closer but sounded far.

Her vision started darkening as the voices and foots got closer.

Her eyesight darkens as her mind closes out.

Alexis's breath starts going uneven as the darkness draggers her in. Leaving her to the misery off whoever is approaching her

"Is she okay," asked one of the figures

"Ya she's fine she's just asleep on the sidewalk half naked and bleeding," said another on rolling their eyes in a sarcastic tone.

The person touched her pulse point feeling a light pulse slipping though.

"She's alive but barley go and grab the car and bring her back to the HQ," commanded the person.

Nodding their head the figure runs back to grab the car driving it over.

Picking her up the figure places the thief into the back of the car as he places himself into the front part.

"You sure the others are cool with this," asked the voice.

"The guys are but the girls might not be," the other said glancing back at the unconscious girl.

The boy nodded and started speeding off toward the building. While the girl just laid there in the back knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her eyes flittered open but closed from the brightness of the light. She lifted her arms but stopped feeling an intense pain spreading though her right shoulder. Using her not as wounded shoulder she reached over and felt that her wound had been covered up.

She slowly opened her eyes letting them readjust to the light. That's when Alexis realized she was lying in someone's bed. Alexis' heart started beating against her damaged rip cage. Her mind started racing as she thought back to what she lasted remembered.

She was attacked in the middle of the night, got shot, shot the barrier that held helped hold her house together, she jumped out the window right as it collapsed, cut her forehead, took off to find a place to hind and heal herself, than she heard voices calling for her but after that nothing.

She must have passed out and whoever was after the thief caught her. Reaching up she felt the rough stitched going into her head. Letting out a groan Alexis throw her legs over the side of the bed but not before falling out of it landing on her hands and knees.

She bit her lip to hold down the cry that deeply wanted to come out but couldn't. She had to escape from here before whoever captured her came back for her. Standing up she felt her muscles aching though out her body.

Glancing down at her body she finds that she's still in her raggedly bloodily underclothing. Scanning the room she spotted a jacket hanging on a nearby coat peg hanging off the door. Sneering she walked over to the door and snatched the grey jacket off of it.

Carefully she cracked the door open enough for her to find no one standing out there. She opened the door enough to squeeze though and shut the door silently behind her.

Turning around she tiptoed though the hallway with care. Alexis moved though the mysterious place not sure where she was going but hoped she would stumble upon the way out.

Moving around a corner she spotted a stair cases up ahead only to drop down to a kneeling position when she heard voices.

"Has she woken up yet," asked a male voice. It sounded familiar to the fighter but she couldn't quite put her figure on it. Walking on the edge of her feet she crept closer to the edge stair banister.

"Last I checked no," answered another male voice that also sounded familiar to her.

"Maybe I should go check on her," suggested an auto-toned voice that reminds her of T-Pain.

"Don't think about it Zimos," snapped the same male voice earlier.

"Shh don't wake the bitch up," chuckled the guy Alexis guessed was Zimos also ignoring the fact he called her a bitch.

"What are we going to do when she does wake up," said a British voice.

"Guess we'll say the Harley's enter her place and," not getting to utter another word Alexis speed down the steps and nailed the leader of the Saints right in the face.

"YOU FUCKING SENT THOUSE CRAZED KILLER CLOWNS AFTER ME," screamed the wound thief.

Scrambling to his feet Jude touched his nose to find it bleeding and mostly likely broken but just whipping it away like it was just some snot.

"We didn't send those guys after you," but he got cut off again having the wind knocked out of him by Alexis punching him in the gut.

"Yeah right," snapped Alexis ready to kill someone.

"We're telling the truth little girl just it us explain," proclaim Oleg. Alexis sized him up and decided not to fight him considering he could fit his whole hand around her head.

"Fine you got five minutes to explain," said Alexis trying to cross her arms but stopped once the pain started thundering in her shoulder.

Jude explained that he and Pierce were looking for the Harley's to kill them since they were trying to take over. He said they saw them heading into Alexis's hide out and heard gun fire. They moved to get out of the car but stopped when they heard the second gun fire than the building coming down.

Jude said that Pierce thought he saw something coming out of it so they decided to check it out. That's where they saw the thief running down the street half naked and bleeding. He tried calling after her but figured she couldn't hear them or didn't know it was him. They chased after her and found her passed out on the sidewalk bleeding. So they took her back here and fixed her up removing the bullet from her shoulder and snitching up her forehead.

Alexis stood there for a while before saying, "Thanks. Where's the exit."

"You can't leave," sounded Josh jumping to his feet.

"And why not," she growled at him sending him a death glare that pushed the actor back down.

"Because you're wounded," her eye fixated on Angel who just stood there with no emotion on his face.

"So I've been wounded before this isn't my first rodeo," stated Alexis proudly.

"We figured but you can't do anything with a wounded shoulder and a head injury," Jude butted in.

"Whatever I can look out for myself," Alexis said anger filling inside her. "Look if you're not going to tell me where the exit is I'll find it on my own."

Ignoring the guys telling her not to leave she made her way to what she figured was an exit point.

Lucky for her it was. Reaching out to hit the bottom she froze when she saw the elevator opening up. Her eyes landed one the female members of the saints standing there.

"Look who's awake," said the girl who Alexis remembered as Viola.

"Y-yeah I'm awake," said the thief whose eye locked on to the brunette.

"How's your shoulder Miss Fighter," Viola asked stepping out of the elevator.

"Fine," thief eyes followed Shaundi and she shoved past getting her I her wound shoulder. Her insides were ice cold but her outside was smoking thought Alexis with a cocky smirk while watching Shaundi walking away from her.

"Can you make it any more obvious," Alexi's eyes tore away from the brunette and turned it to Viola.

Viola chuckled patting Alexis on her non wounded shoulder.

"So what's going on," asked Kenzie taking a seat next to the human version of the hulk.

"She's leaving," informed Matt playing with his black figure nails.

"With a wounded shoulder," questioned the little nerdy red head.

"Why we haven't had time to hang out and get to know each other. Plus its way too dangerous for you leave," voiced Viola with sarcasm crossing her arms.

"Why shouldn't she? She's one of the greatest fighters the guys have ever seen. So why shouldn't she be able to survive on her own even with a messed up shoulder and stitches in her head if she can take out the Harley's than she can take care of herself," Shaundi mockingly stated.

Alexis glared at the brunette then an idea formed inside her twisted little mind.

"Actually you know what it might be a good idea to stay back and wait for everything to heal. Better safe than sorry," smirked Alexis moving away from her exit path.

"Great. You go set up a room for Alexis," Jude instructed a passing foot-solider.

The young member nodded his head and ran off to go make up her bedroom.

"Thanks Jude," Alexis commented heading back over to the notorious gang.

He smiled and gave her a nod. "Think of it this way it gives you time to rethink my offer from earlier," he said with a wink.

"Don't think about it I still run solo," chuckled Alexis taking a seat on the couch.

"You might reconsider it. There might be something here that would change your mind," joked the leader of the saints.

From the corner of her eye she looked at the brunette who talking to the jet black hair girl.

You may just be right Jude, thought Alexis who started blushing when she made eye contact with Shaundi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a mouth since the thief had been recovering at the Saints HQ. Her stitches in her head had come out but her shoulder was still messed up.

Alexis had become friends with some of the Saints but some were still distended to her. Shaundi still showed no interested in Alexis but that made the thief want to get to know her more.

Anytime the brunette glared at her the grey eyed girl blushed. Whenever she said something negative toward her the blacked haired beauty would just smirk and said nothing. Shaundi would laugh at Alexis and all she did was melt like ice.

It was like Shaundi was her kryptonite just wandering her powerless whenever she was around. It sucked and Alexis loathed it.

"Hey guys suit up we need to get going," Jude yelled making thief almost fall off the crunches machine (A/N I don't know what they're called I just know you can do crunches off of it).

"Hey boss what's you to-," Shaundi cut herself when she saw Alexis standing up. She let her eyes slide up and down the thief's body.

Since Alexis had been spending most of her time in the workout room thanks to that her body was seriously ripped.

"To what," asked Alexis happy for once that she was the one left weak and not her.

"To get ready we have a mission," said Shaundi her eyes landing on Alexis' fully shown six pack.

"See something you like," smirked Alexis pushing it as for as possible.

Snapping out her trance the brunette glared at the thief and rolled her eyes.

"Just get ready," she growled turning away from her.

Snatching up her hoodie Alexis quickly slide it on chasing after the female member of the gang.

"What's going on," questioned Alexis brushing her hair back.

"Shouldn't you shower first you reek," Shaundi retorted glaring at her triggering a blush reaction from Alexis making loss her sense of power.

Rolling her eyes Alexis took off in front of Shaundi and up to her room without a word.

"Where's Alexis at," requested Jude looking up from picking up guns.

"She ran up stairs," deadpanned Shaundi grabbing her weapons.

"Why," Pierce butted in with a raised eyebrow.

"How the fuck should I know. Do I look like her babysitter," bark Shaundi earning a weird look from everyone.

"No we were just wondering," said Jude unsure about what just happened.

Feeling her face burn the brunette quietly went back to gather her things.

Choosing not to question what was going on the crew went back to working on cleaning, loading, and picking up weapons.

After a while the thief came back down wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, tight black tank top, with black converse on her feet. Her long black hair swung wild and wet down her shoulder around her waist. The thief's eyes sparkled in the light on her newly washed face.

"Hey guys what's up," Alexis asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Lex we're going to hit up the Harley's hideout," snickered Jude flipping his hair.

"Sounds fun," Alexis said picking up an SMG and checking it out.

"Yeah for us but I need you and Shaundi to be on look out," informed the leader of the Saints.

"What," Shaundi snapped while Alexis stood there frozen "Why do I have to be on look out with the rookie."

"Because Alexis shoulder still isn't quite healed yet and I need to people to check out the place," explained Jude like it was no big deal. "Will that be a problem," he then asked with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette looked at the thief than at Jude letting out a sigh. "Come on lets go," she said sounding annoyed to even have Alexis even near her.

"See ya guys later," Alexis said waving good-bye to the gang.

In the elevator silence filled the space making a cloud of awkwardness so thick you could take a knife and cut out a perfect heart from it.

Every once in a while from the corner of her right eye she would glance at the female gang member who just stared at head not tempting conversation.

When the door dinged the elevator doors slid open as the two women walked out still not speaking to one another.

"Get in," Shaundi said opening the door to her purple Temptress.

Alexis quickly slide in slamming the door behind her bulking herself in. Shaundi put the key into the ingestion turning making the car wake up.

Hitting the gas pedal the drove out of the garage nearly hitting some guy on his motorcycle coming by.

"So what do you know about the Harleys," the question caught the thief off guard making her give a sideways glance.

"What do you mean what do I know," asked the thief narrowing her grey eyes.

"I mean I know there's something going o between you guys. Boss told us about how the Harleys came in and tried to kill you," the brunette said only looking at the thief for a minute.

Alexis raised her eyebrow than shrugged.

"Nothing I just been stealing some of their product and selling it to other druggies around here," she said simply not knowing what the big deal was. "What about you?"

"All I know is their creating a drug ring around here and their leader is named Harley Quinn (A/N don't ask)," she replied giving off the info she knew.

Alexis nodded her head as the stopped in front of Image Design clinic.

"What now" Alexis asked craning her neck to look around the neighborhood filled with people walking on the sidewalk.

"We wait and see what we can find out," Shaundi said placing the car in park and making it go back to sleep.

Alexis didn't say anything instead she just lean back against her seat and watched out for any killer clowns (A/N A little boy asked me if I was allergic to killer clowns).

Neither one of them spoke so it was just like the elevator scene silent and uncomfortable.

Because of that little elevator scene it made the car steak out seem like it had been going on for years but was only a half an hour. It drove Alexis crazy she swore about bang her head against the car window.

The thief looked at the brunette who just sat there with her arms crossed looking bored out her mind as well.

When a phone rang both girls jump out their seats clearly not prepared for that to happen.

Picking up her phone Shaundi put it to her ear. "What's up….No activity yet…..We haven't seen anyone…Fine. Later," she hung up ending the conversation.

"What's the plan," Alexis looked up at the car roof top getting tried.

"Jude said to go to some parking lot by the docks and wait there," Shaundi said turning the car on and pulling off.

When the two got there the sun was up making the ocean glitter and cooking the car at the same time.

Feeling the heat the brunette took off her jacket throwing it in the back. She turned her head just in time to see Alexis take off her tank top.

"What the hell are you doing," Shaundi asked shock at how bold Alexis was being.

"It's hot I'm taking off my tank," Alexis said twisting the shirt in her hands.

"You could have let the window down you now," she turned her head away from Alexis blushing like crazy.

"Clam down I have a bra on," chuckled Alexis shaking her head placing her shirt on her lap.

"Still," whispered the brunette scooting up against the car door.

Giggling the black haired beauty rested her head on the seat looking out her window.

Looking out her window Alexis's eyes feel upon a group of clowns carrying guns getting off a boat.

"Fuck," explained the thief her eyes locked on the Harleys.

"What's wrong now," asked the brunette finally turning to look at her.

The two watch as the Harleys unloaded huge bags of what looked like weed.

"They're here….okay sees you guys in a minute," Alexis heard the phone slammed close and turned to look at Shaundi.

"Are they on their way," she nodded and continued to watch the Harleys bringing out the drugs.

By the time they were done they have to about 3,000 pounds of that stuff.

"Damn," Alexis quietly said. If she wasn't on steak out right now she would be down there tossing the clowns around and stealing the drugs.

"Shit," squealed Shaundi.

"What happened?"

"They're heading this way."

Sure enough the clowns were heading toward them carrying the drugs over their shoulder with weapons folded on their backs.

"Crap, what do we do now we can't drive out of here that would make them suspicious," whispered yelled Alexis panicking a little.

"Well you'll come up with something you are the master of escape and fighting," snarled Shaundi with a gun in her hand.

"Really now you want to start this," Alexis asked her eyes darting back and forth between the Harleys who were coming closer and Shaundi.

"Just saying you are praised by Jude every-," the brunette was cut off by Alexis who had cupped both sides of the brunette's face and smashed their lips together.

Shaundi tried pushing Alexis away but the thief was surprisingly strong.  
Pulling away only for a second leaving only an inch of space between their lips Alexis whispered play along before pressing their lips back together again.

On to the plan Shaundi hooked her figure on to Alexis's belt loops letting her figures slide against her hip bone. A moan escaped from Alexis's lips making both girls blush.

This continued on till there was a knock on the window to which the girls responded by grabbing guns and points it at Jude who stood their smirking.

"You girls both know were on a mission right," asked the Boss trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, the Harleys were coming over this way and we had to do something so we won't get notice," proclaimed Shaundi.

"So you decided to fuck one another so you wouldn't get notice," teased Jude.

"No, gross I like dick not chicks. It was just something to do so we wouldn't get caught," bark Shaundi harshly making Alexis cringe at what she said.

"Yeah the Harleys started walking our way so we kissed in hopes they wouldn't see us," explained Alexis putting her shirt back on.

"Why was your shirt off," Jude asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It got hot so I removed a layer,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah so are we just going to stand here or are we going to get moving."

Shrugging his shoulders patted the rooftop and left to getting back into his car leaving the two girls alone.

Shaundi opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and turned on the car and drove off. The whole ride was silent neither of them said anything in fear one of them would bring up the make out station.

At some point during the ride Alexis had pulled her hood, curled up into a ball, and leaned her head against the car window.

She knew the kiss meant nothing but she still felt something. A little piece of her and hoped that Shaundi had felt something to. From her remark she knew that wasn't true.

Yet she still wished she had felt something.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if this sucks also don't judge me on the villains/ leaders. PLUS WHAT THE FUCK IS THE HARLEM SHAKE. IT JUST LOOKS LIKE A COLLEGE PARTY THAT YOU WOULD SEE IN MOIVES!

**Chapter 5**

Shaundi walked in with Alexis following behind her with her head down and hands in pocket.

Neither had said anything to the other the whole ride home. As much as Alexis wanted to bring up the kiss she couldn't bring herself to. The symptoms of the kiss were still holding an effect of her enabling her to speak and her mind was spinning like those rides at an amusement park.

They walked over to where all the other Saints were crowded in the living room waiting for them to arrive.

God, she was glad that Jude didn't tell the others about the kiss. "So Shaun how was the kiss," Pierce blurted out laughing. Never mind than I guess, thought Alexis.

The others all fell out laughing making both girls turn red as a tomato. Shaking her head the brunette stormed over shoving Josh out his seat on to the floor with the other heckling Shaundi about the kiss.

While the grey eyed girl took a seat on the purple ottoman crossing her legs praying that no one would bring her into the conversation. She didn't think she would be able to contain all the emotional circuits that were charging though her.

"What about you Alexis how you enjoyed the kiss," spoke Matt making the thief jump out of her seat. Looking up she saw that everyone was looking at her awaiting her answer to the question.

Glancing over at Shaundi who was looking at the other direction her mind start scaling though all the things she should say except be threaten to say all the words she wants to say about the kiss.

She cleared her throat and ran her figures through her hair trying to think of something to say. "Ugh, well it was," Alexis started searching the air for what to respond with.

"Are you bi," came Pierce out nowhere. The question caught the thief of guard but she quickly regained herself.

She thought it over a moment than just decided to tell the truth they were going to find out sooner or later. "Well actually no I'm a lesbian," Alexis whispered but loud enough for the others to hear while she sratching the back of her neck and lowering her head with her hair falling over her face.

Peeking up behind her black curtains she saw everyone looking at her with shock experiences and their jaws hitting their floors staring at her.

"You mean you like…"Kenzie trailed off looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Alexis says nodding her head. Everything went sight no one saying anything. Heck you could hear a pen dropping a mile away from here.

"So um did we find anything on the Harley's," asked Oleg thankfully changing the subject.

Everyone shifted from the previous conversation to the next one ready for the update on the new gang that was trying to take over.

"Yes we did, we found out that their running things over where the Decker's use to haul up. We also found that they have someone controlling them and two other gangs," Jude informed crossing his arms over his chest.

"What two over gangs," Viola asked sitting up more.

"The Poisons lead by the Poison Ivy who runs the hooker ring and sex tapes and The Chum's run by Plankton invites things for the other gangs to use," Jude finished taking a seat on the chair next to Angel.

Alexis had stopped listening when she heard the name Poison Ivy. The name rang a bell but she couldn't put the name to a face. Shrugging she decided not to think about it just ruling it off figuring if it was truly important than she would have remembered it.

"Do we know who's running everything," asked Josh who was still on the floor.

"Nope that's what we need to figure out," the leader of the Saints said flipping his hair out of his face.

"Can't Kenzie just run some numbers and figure out who's bossing them," he asked hugging his knees to his chest.

"If we could do that don't you think we would have done that already," Jude stated glaring at him rolling her eyes.

The actors dropped his head in between his knees not saying anything else.

"What's next," Shaundi asked speaking for the first time since she arrived here.

"Let's sleep on it we'll think about our next move tomorrow," the boss said getting up along with all the others while Alexis just sat there watching everyone move wondering if the finding out her secret changed anything.

"So Shaundi I have reservation for two at a fancy restraint and I was you and me," Josh said trying to sound smooth, cool, and flirty which he was failing at the whole time.

"Fuck off Josh I would wither kiss Alexis again than go out with you," the brunette's word sent sharp stabs into the thief.

"I'm sure we would all enjoy that baby," Zimos said passing by the trio making Alexis blush hard.

"I'm seriously about to shove that thing down your throat," Shaundi threaten referring to Zimos golden microphone cane.

The pimp let out a chuckle and walked away from her shaking his head.

Letting out a groan Shaundi walked away shoving Josh out of her way knocking him down again.

Josh soon jumped following after the girl who clearly wants nothing to do with him. Now all that was left was Alexis sitting on her ottoman playing with her figures.

Scanning the room Alexis watched as everyone was off doing their own thing.

Oleg and Pierce were playing a game chess. Kenzie and Matt were both typing away on their laptops. Angel left to go work out in his gym. Viola was over writing something in her notebook. Jude was playing with his guns while watching T.V. Josh had just walked in sporting a new bruise that was forming right around his eye leaving Shaundi nowhere in sight.

Letting out a sigh Alexis got up from her seat and walked out of HQ on to the platform overlooking the city. The thief went over to the edge where the helicopters were placed but were off being cleaned and fixed off someplace else.

Taking a seat on the edge she let her legs dangle off of it letting them swing along with the breeze.

The black haired beauty closed her eyes letting the sounds of the fast pasted city. Laying down she placed her hands behind head taking in everything that was going on down below.

"You okay," opening one eye Alexis found Viola standing over her with her arms folded.

"Yeah fine just thinking," Alexis sat up twisting her legs while Viola took a seat next to her.

"When are you going to ask Shaundi out," the question made the thief freeze and blushing once again. Man she needed to stop blushing.

"WH-What are you talking about," stuttered Alexis feeling her heart trying to beat out of her chest.

"Come on you have to be an idiot not to realize that you're in love with her or you have to at least be Josh," Viola said laughing along with Alexis.

"She doesn't like me anyways so what's the point," shrugged Alexis looking at the ex-member of the Morningstar.

"I don't think so, "sang Viola letting her legs swings back and forth.

"What makes you say that," questioned the thief raising an eye brow looking at her weird.

"Because she always complains about you," chuckled Viola leaning back on her hands.

"How does that mean she likes me," asked Alexis clearing missing something titling her head.

"She can't stand Josh and the only time I hear anything about him is when he tries to hit on her but with you it's all the time ever since we meet you in the alleyway and even more since the Boss brought you here wounded," explained Viola smiling.

Alexis looked down at the city watching the cars zoom by and the people walking around the city.

"She just hates me more than Josh," denying the idea of Shaundi actually maybe liking her.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself than go ahead but if you want my advice just try to talk to her all Shaundi needs is a little push in the right direction," Viola said giving her a wink than walking away from her like nothing had happened.

The thief sat their thinking about the information that was just given to her. Even if there was a possibility that Shaundi did also play for the other team but however the chance of her liking her was a billion to one.

Looking over her shoulder Alexis saw that everyone inside talking and laughing. Her eyes shifted to the Shaundi who turned away quickly once they made eye contact.

Smirking Alexis got up and made her way inside stuffing her hands into her pockets. Maybe there was a chance of her being with the girl of her dreams. If she played her cards right maybe there might be a very slight chance she could be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The thunderous music sent the thief's room shaking as it pushed her out her deep slumber.

_What the fuck,_ thought Alexis getting out of her bed. She was in her room waiting for something to do when she had fallen asleep. Rubbing her eyes Alexis opened her door right as a couple of hookers walked by with one of the foot-soldiers.

Raising an eyebrow Alexis walked out of her room making her way to the mainstream of the party. Everyone was having the time of their lives unaware that they had a new guest.

Crossing her arms Alexis press them up against her stomach feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't much of a party girl and she hated being crowded by people she didn't even know so having two things she hated in the same room didn't help.

"Hey," Alexis jumped at the voice turning around coming face to face with her new found friend Viola.

"What's up," the grey eyed girl said smiling happy that she found someone she knew.

"Nothing much just waiting for the boss to come and kill Pierce, Josh, and Zimos," answered the other black haired girl taking a drink out of her red solo cup.

"What do you mean," asked the black haired beauty giving her a confused look.

"They didn't ask if they can throw a party," explained Viola shrugging.

"Wait, Hold on a second. You're telling me you guys have to ask permission to throw parties," chuckled Alexis thinking that it was a ridiculous rule.

"We don't but Zimos and Pierce do since the last time they had a party without the boss' knowledge they ended up fighting hooker assassin that my sister and I hired,"

"Oh that explains a lot. Where did they keep their guns?"

"Don't know. Don't care,"

"Wait you have a sister,"

Alexis noticed Viola's facial expression changed making her look like she was about to cry causing the thief to regret asking.

"Had a sister,"

"What happened?"

"Killbane killed her,"

"Oh I'm so sorry,"

The ex-Morningstar member just waved it off like nothing clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore. Alexis didn't pursue her into talking not wanting to upset her friend even more.

Alexis scanned the room until her eyes landed on the only girl who could make her weak. Her eyes stayed glued on Shaundi who was flirting with some guy with a Justin Bieber haircut.

Pulling the corners of her lips down the thief turned away feeling pings of jealousy dart around inside her. She knew the chances of her being with the brunette were slim but it still hurt seeing her flirting with a person who had a better chance of being with her.

Seeing were her friend was looking and noting the depressed look on her face Viola frowned wishing she could help her out somehow. She knows that Shaundi liked Alexis through the way she talked and acted whenever the thief was around or name was mentioned. She just wished she would stop being a denying –lying-to –herself-bitch and realize that she had feeling fir the thief.

Than a brilliant idea popped into her head making her smirk like the Cheshire cat.

"Come on," grabbing her friend's arm dragging her upstairs without letting her say anything.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on here," snapped a very angry Jude. He scanned the party that was going on. Pissed off and knowing who to point the figure at.

He pushed through the crowd with Kenzie, Matt and Oleg following close behind but keeping their distance. They knew what was about to go down and didn't want to be in any part of it.

Glaring around the room he found who he was looking for snatching up the pimp.

"What the fuck did I tell about fucking throwing parties without my knowing? You know what happen last you and Pierce deiced to have a party," snarled the leader of the Saints giving him the look of death.

"Oh come your still not upset about the whole killer hoes," Zimos said through his golden micophone.

"Yes I am now you better hope that all these people don't start trying to kill us or else you got that," the pimp nodded being let go by Jude.

He dusted off his jacket and walked away going over to one off his hookers.

Shaking his head he started making his way to find Peirce to hopefully knock some sense into him.

"Hey Shaundi have you seen Peirce," he asked walking over to one of his lieutenant who was making out with some dude.

"Nope why," she asked turning away from the unknown stranger.

"Because he threw a party and I don't want a repeat of last time," grumbled Jude crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well sorry haven't seen him," she said turning back to the guy.

"Well have you seen Alexis or Viola anywhere?"

"I think saw them head upstairs together," Jude thought he heard a bit annoyed with a dash of jealousy but figured that was due to the alcohol.

"Oh well when they reappear just to them to look for-," he was cut off by the rumbling of everyone who was clearly focused on one thing.

Looking in the way of the commotion everyone's mouth dropped when they saw Viola walked down the steps with a made over Alexis. No one could take their eyes off the pair as the duo made their way over to the others.

"Hey guys whets up," Viola broke everyone from their shock states.

"H-Hey girls what's with the whole," Jude looked at her drooling almost.

Alexis looked down at her feet while playing with her figures. While upstairs Viola had given her a complete makeover. Her long hair was cut off making it stop in the middle of her chest farming her heart shaped face perfectly. Than given tight blue top that gave a little imagination and sport a gray mini skirt that made her legs look like they go on for miles and showed off how perfectly toned they were. With stiletto black high heel completing the whole new look.

"Vi thought I could use a makeover," said the thief suddenly feeling shy with all the eyes on her.

"You look hot," spoke the stranger reminding everyone he was still standing there.

The brunette glared at the guy but she did have to agree with him Alexis did look extremely sexy in her little outfit though she did miss the waist long hair.

"Thanks," snapped the thief still wanting to kill him.

"There you are," Alexis suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap roughly around her neck and the strong scent of alcohol hitting her nose.

Spinning around Alexis found a very drunk Josh standing behind her with a stupid grin on his face.

"You're drunk," laughed the newly made over thief.

"And he's flirting with our girl. Let's get him," Josh stumbled over to the guy trying to keep his balance as he did so.

"Hey you think it's funny to mess with somebody's girl," slurred the actor taking a swig out his Miller Light.

"Dude your drunk back off," the guy smirked putting an arm around Shaundi only making Alexis want to beat up him up more.

"No you need to be taught a lesson in not messing with other people's girls' man. Alexis and I were planning to fight to the deaths to see who would be with Shaundi," blurted Josh clearly not thinking about he was saying.

The thief felt her eyes grow wide when he said even now more than ever she wanted to go and hide. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Not even the time she fell off her bike landing in a huge mud puddle in front of the whole school.

"Do you both realize how little chance either of you have with her," committed the unnamed guy with a smug look on his face.

This struck a nerve in her. Who did this shithead think he was?

"Excuse me what's your name," butted in Alexis ready to beat the crap out him.

"It's Jamie," he said giving the thief a wink that made her want to vomit.

"Well Jamie I suggest you leave we already have an asshole here we don't need another,"

"Excuse me who do you think you're talking to,"

"She's talking to you big fat poopy-head," shouted Josh sounding like a four who just got his wisdom tooth pulled.

"Shut it dickhead," spitted Jamie shoving the actor down on the ground.

"Leave him alone he's drunk he doesn't have a clue what he's saying let alone doing," barked Alexis really wanting to give this guy a beat down.

"What are you going to do about it princess," he said with smirk sliding across his face.

The thief froze when she heard the name. Her blood boiled to the point if you looked closely enough you would be able to see steam come out of her ears.

"What did you just call me," asked Alexis gritting her teeth.

"I called a prince-," he didn't have time to call her that word again before the blacked beauty decked him knocking him down.

"First off don't ever and I mean ever call me princess or else. Second didn't your mom ever teach to respect the host of the party," Alexis glared at the rude boy on the ground that was holding her nose.

Without another word Alexis went over and helped Brick up even though she was still pissed about him telling her dirty little secret. He stumbled a little bit trying to stand straight.

"You okay," Josh nodded his head before letting out a drunken giggle.

Rolling her eyes she turned around only to run into a fist making her fall to the ground.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to leave a man be," teased Jamie turning back to Shaundi.

"Now come on babe lets go somewhere more private," smirked wanna be player.

"Fuck off," snapped the female lieuntenant heading over to make sure Alexis was okay.

"Hey come on I thought we were having fun together," Smirked Jamie who snatched Shaundi by her arm.

"Ouch let me go," growled Shaundi trying to twist out of his grip.

"Make me,"

"She said let her go man," Jude said pulling his D4TH Bloosm from his pocket.

The guy chuckled and gripped on to the brunette harder making her yelp.

"You're not going to shoot me since you know there is a chance you might hurt your little slut here," hearing the term and the disgusting laugh the thief whipped the blood of her face and stood up balling her fist.

"Hey asshole," Jamie turned around surprised to see Alexis standing up.

"Has anyone ever told you were a pest," said Jamie glaring with pure annoyce with the girl.

"A few," sassed Alexis putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me do this I really don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours," Jamie released Shaundi letting her fall back.

"Trust me honey I'm not the one losing the pretty face," stated Alexis not caring that she wearing a skirt and high heels.

Jamie swung at Alexis but the thief dodged it catching it with on swift movement. She used his fist against him making him punch himself in his own eye. He stumbled back a bit but regained his balance. He charged after her pulling back his fist. She stopped him punching Jamie in the face splitting his lip. Falling back on his hands and knees he tried to get up before a rapid kick made contact to his ribs. Forcing him onto his side Alexis nailed him in the stomach making him cough up blood. She then kicked him in his head hard enough that she knew he would taste more blood.

"Told you I wasn't going to be the one without a pretty face," smirked Alexis watching as Jamie tried to stand. A roar of cheers spooked Alexis now noticing the huge crowded of people standing around her.

Feeling self-conscious the thief turned around walking over to Shaundi.

"You okay," question the grey eyed girl placing a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder. Shaundi looked up making eye contact with Alexis. Everything seemed to fall slight. Everyone else disappeared around them just leaving the two girls alone. Alexis bit her lip to contain herself from attaching her lips with Shaundi's.

"Shaundi, Alexis, you two okay," the voice made the trance stop. The noise returned. Everyone returned also. However, Alexis still wanted to kiss the brunette.

"Yeah fine," the girls said at the same time blushing together.

"Good I'm going to kick everyone out," said Jude before shooting his gun in the air making everyone scatter and run out of the HQ.

"You okay," Alexis turned her head around looking at the brunette.

"Yeah fine nothing I can't handle," Shaundi nodded her head feeling uncomfortable.

"That's good I'll see you tomorrow," the thief dropped her head when she suddenly felt a soft pair of lips press against her cheek. Snapping her head up she found Shaundi looking down as she walking away from her as quickly as possible.

"Told you she liked you," sang Viola skipping past her.

"Yeah told you," slurred a drunken Josh. Feeling annoyed that most of this was his fault she grabbed him by the collar tossing him into Pierce who just so happened to be walking by knocking them both down.

Glancing back up the stairs where her crush-no-love interest disappeared. She lightly touched her cheek smiling like a love sick puppy. Jumping up and down a little she skipped to her room fully ready to what the next day brings.


	7. Chapter 7

**I said this in my other story but I just want to say it on all my stories. I'm going to North Carolina Wednesday (Where I'm at its Tuesday) and I won't be back till Thursday. However my mom is going to try to active my phone so that it will be a wireless hot spot so that may or may not happen. Just in case I want to post an update on all my stories (Beauty and a Beat, Safe and Sound, Fighting for her Love, and I'm a Slave for You) I already updated Beauty and a Beat and Safe and Sound.**

**Chapter 7**

The following morning all the Saints and Alexis were up getting ready to go take over one of Harley's strongholds. Last night's events have seemed to still be running though everyone's mind. Though no one had said anything about it.

Jude was still mad that Zimos, Pierce, and Josh throw party without his permission. Josh was still recovering from his hangover. Pierce was complaining about some girl that refused to sleep with him. Kenzie and Matt where over in a corner trying to find information on who's been controlling the new gangs that were trying to claim Steelport as their own. Viola was loading up guns for the attack with help from Zimos. This left Alexis and Shaundi standing awkwardly with sneaky uncomfortable glances at each other.

Alexis' mind kept going about to the events. Most importantly Josh outing her crush on Shaundi. God that embarrassing! Frankly she was surprised that no one had said anything to her about. Part of her hand hopped that everyone was drunk and didn't remember or everyone just didn't want to bring it up. Either was it was haunting making her feel like she was standing on a ledge and was waiting for someone to come over and push her off.

"You okay," Viola's voice brought the thief out of her thoughts.

"Yeah fine," fibbed Alexis picking up a .45 Shepherd off the table along with a grenade and pocket knife.

Viola raised an eyebrow not believing Alexis for a second. She knew her friend to well to know when something is up. That and the fact that the black haired beauty kept swaying awkwardly on her feet glancing over at Shaundi. Peeking over at the ex-Morningstar member Alexis let out a sigh knowing that she has caught.

"Okay what's going on? At the party last night you were all smiles but now you just look like someone kicked your puppy. Now what's wrong," Viola said low enough only for Alexis to hear. The thief looked down at her feet now trying to think of something to say.

"Is this about," Viola trailed off putting the puzzle pieces together.

"No it's not. Just forget it," Alexis said not wanting to bring it up.

Luckily enough for Alexis no one had brought it up so far. So either everyone forgot about it or just don't want to bring it up. Whatever the cause was she didn't want to know. She wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey so Alexis about last night," so much for no one besides Viola bringing it up.

"Just forget it Josh really," Alexis told him grabbing an AR-55 and putting it over her shoulder.

"No no I just really want to say sorry for,"

"Like I said forget it," Alexis could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest. If everyone had forgotten about the incident last night she didn't want to remind them of it.

"No I should really apologize for," this time it was Shaundi who silenced him by kneeing him.

"Shut it Josh no one is in the mood to hear you," Josh backed away little grabbing the rest of the weapons then walking away.

No one said anything. They just went back to collecting their gearing up for the attack. Alexis stood their frozen for a while hoping that none of them bring it up. Now if anyone had any drought there was something going on between the two than they den finally knows now.

When the finished collecting their weapons everyone went into the garage getting to their vehicles. Oleg jumped into the trunk of the purple Criminal with Jude, Pierce, Zimos and Josh. Viola jumped into her Vortex with Alexis by her side and Shaundi taking refuge in the back.

From the corner of her eye Viola saw the black haired beauty still looking tense waiting for something to happen. Looking up into the rear view mirror she found the brunette staring at the window tapping her leg vigorously. Rolling her eyes she wished that these two would just hook up already.

When they arrived they found that there was no body insight. It was completely deserted like a ghost town in those old western fields. Everyone got out of the car scanning the territory for any signs of life.

"Kenzie I thought you said that this was one of the Harley's strongholds," Jude said into his ear phone.

Alexis wondered off seeing if she can find any signs of life. She couldn't find anything though but she continued looking anyway. Going into an alleyway finding a single car perfectly placed. _Weird_, thought Alexis going over to check it out.

Reaching the car she presses her face up against it looking inside. She finds guns and drugs inside it. Backing away a little she tries opening the car only to find it locked. Bang her fit on the car roof she runs her figures though her hair scanning the area for something to use to break into the car without breaking a window. Spotting a dumpster she dashes over to it and pushing the lid open.

A foul smell a rose from it forcing the thief to take a deep breath before she started digging through it. Finding a mental clothes hanger Alexis snatches it out the dumpster and starts to unwrap the hanger straighten it out. Heading back to the car she goes to the front of the car and flips the car hood up. Looking under the hood Alexis quickly finds what she's looking for and rips out the fuse that was connecting the alarm and the car battery tossing it aside. Slamming the hood close she swiftly moves over to the driver's side of the door. Reaching into her pocket she grabs her pocket knife flipping the blade out.

Stuffing the untangled wire hanger into the car's key hole she takes her knife and starts twisting it along with the hanger. Making a flick of her wrist she hears a click but at the same time slicing her hand. Dropping the knife she clenches her hand to her chest taking in a deep breath.

"Shit," mumbled the thief looking at her bloody hand.

"Alexis," she heard a voice call her.

"Over here I found something," Alexis gets up keeping a tight grip on her hand.

Jude and the others run over stopping in front of the car. "There are drugs and guns in the car. I'm sure if we searched it a little more we would find something," the leader of the saints nodded his head hearing the black haired beauty out. He slides into the car and start rummaging through it.

"What happened to your hand," Oleg asked seeing the blood dripping out.

"Oh I cut it trying to open the car," Alexis said shrugging her shoulders.

Shaundi surprises her by coming over and taking the injured hand. Alexis blushes watching the female lieutenant checking over her hand. "It doesn't look that deep after we're done here I can stitch it up," Alexis just nodded not sure what to say.

"Here I found a bandana wrap it up," Jude said tossing Zimos the rag who hands it over to Shaundi. Holding Alexis' hand she takes the red bandana wrapping it around the wounded hand tight.

"Thanks," the thief mumbled taking back her wounded hand. The brunette nodded wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well lookie what we got have here boys," the gang turned around finding the Harley's blocking their way out with a blonde girl dressed in a sexy clown outfit standing in front of them. The girl started doing cartwheels towards them even with the gang shooting at her but somehow missing her. She jumped and did a flying kick toward Pierce knocking him down and pulling out a gun aiming it out his head.

"Back away or he gets it," one by one the saints started putting down their guns.

"Are you Harley Quinn," the girl nodded her head smiling wickedly at them.

"Who's your leader," barked Jude glaring at the crazed clown.

"I'm the leader silly,"

"No I mean who's in charge of you, the poisons, the chums,"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out,"

"You little bitch,"

"Don't think about it surfer boy one step and his brains go everywhere?"

Jude opened his mouth to say something but gets cut off by a loud explosion. They all turn to find the killer clowns scattered everywhere dead. Taking this opportunity Oleg quickly punches Harley Quinn sending her flying into a brick wall and knocking her out.

"Who throw that," Alexis popped out from the front of the car making everyone blink.

"Weren't you next to," Jude asked confused and lost along with everyone else.

"Magic," the thief stated with a wink.

"Good to know, now let's get out of here. I found something that could be useful to us," he stated showing his gang a sliver card. Everyone nodded and headed off to get into their cars.

Everyone got into their cars and headed off. Looking down at her hand Alexis squeezes her eyes close feeling pain vibrate through it. Viola asks Alexis if she's okay but the thief just waves her off eventually falling asleep.

Feeling someone shake her, the thief opens her eyes finding Shaundi standing over her. Letting out a yawn and stretching her arms and scratching her head.

"Where are we," asked Alexis trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"Were at my ex's place but he's never here so I stay here once and a while," Shaundi informed helping Alexis out of the car slamming her car door close.

"So why are we here?"

"So I can snitch up your hand. Now come on,"

"What about Viola,"

"I'll see you guys later. Have fun," Viola teased before speeding off leaving the two.

"Come on lets head inside," Shaundi carefully grabs Alexi's unwrapped hand and leads her into the apartment complex. The whole entire walk up to Shaundi's ex apartment.

The brunette leads the thief over to the couch and sits her down. Shaundi heads into the bed room leaving Alexis alone. Alexis start scanning the room finding an RPG up against the wall by the door, two bongs on the table, and an old TV sitting on the old table.

After a while Shaundi returns with a first aid kit and needle and thread in her hands. She takes a seat in front of Alexis taking her wounded hand into hers. Alexis feels her breath get taught in her throat watching Shaundi unwrap the bloody rag. When she finishes unwrapping it the find it a shallow cut with some dry blood covering her hand.

"This is going to hurt," she whispers opening the kit and grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Uncapping it she carefully and slowly slips the liquid on to Alexis' open wound. Biting her lip hard and sucking breath the thief watch as Shaundi began working on her hand. Putting down the bottle she takes a gloze and places it over the cut pressing down on it a little.

"About what Josh said last night," Alexis waves her good hand as Shaundi remove the blood stained cloth off her cut.

"Forget it he was," the brunette pressed her index figure against the black haired beauty's lips shutting her up.

"He said that you liked me," Shaundi said removing her figure and started threading the needle.

"Yeah he did" Alexis said searching her mind for a way out of this.

"Is it true," she asked pushing the needle in the palm of her hand. Alexis's breath hitched as she starts sewing her flesh back together.

"Well,"

The thief looked up at Shaundi for a while but then looks away locking her eyes on the TV. They don't say anything as the brunette finishes sewing up her hand and then takes a wrap from the kit. She starts wrapping her hand hiding the stitches than cuts it and grabbing a piece of medical tape holding it in place.

Shaundi grabs Alexis' chin forcing her to turn back to her. The two girls look into each other's eyes making everything freeze around them. Alexi's eyes started trailing down to Shaundi's lips swallowing the knot into her throat again.

"Thanks for um fixing my hand," the thief stated taking her hand away from the brunette.

"You never answered my question and don't lie," Shaundi said calmly looking right at Alexis.

Alexis thought about it for a second but then lets out a sigh. "Yeah it's true," she says just giving up.

"Look I understand if you hate me and you don't want to be near me anymore. I just really thought your beautiful and you seemed liked a fun person to be with and I just-," Shaundi cuts Alexis off by pressing her lips against the other girls lips.

Alexis was caught off guard almost making her jump out of her seat. It took a while but in time they started kissing back. The brunette reached up and tangled her figures into the thief's hair. The black haired beauty grabbed the female lieutenant's waist pulling her to Alexis's lap. It quickly turns into a steam make out session leaving Alexis heart racing.

The thief takes the brunette's jacket off and tossing it to the side. Shaundi than slides her hand under Alexis's shirt lighting pressing her hand against the girl's six pack. Needing air Alexis's pulls back resting her forehand against Shaundi's.

"Wait so does that mean we're," Alexis trailed off waiting for Shaundi to fill in the blank.

"Yeah it does," Shaundi said smiling.

"Good," Alexis replied going back to making out just leaving them alone in their own little world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alexis woke up with a start. Her heart was racing and sweat was dripping down her forehead. Taking a couple of deep breaths she recollected herself. Her grey eyes started scanning the unfamiliar room in search of answers. It wasn't until she felt something heavy on her chest that she remembered where she was and who she was with.

Her eyes shifted down to find Shaundi sleeping peacefully on her chest. The thief smiled softly admiring how adorable the brunette looked while letting the memories of last night float in her mind. Though they didn't do anything and pretty much only made out while watching The Prefect Host it was still a perfect intro into their everlasting relationship.

Shaking off the intense dream from her skull, Alexis pulled Shaundi closer to her and shut her eyes. It was peaceful until her phone started playing Heart Attack. Snatching her phone up she slammed her thumb against the answering button being sure not to wake the female lieutenant.

"Hello," answered Alexis in the quietest volume she can master up.

"Alexis, where are you," Viola's voice rang out from the other side.

"Shaundi's remember," the black haired beauty slowly and carefully started untangling herself from her love and moved into the nearby bedroom.

"Yeah I know but you two were suppose to come back not stay the night. Kenzie just found out some information and Jude wants to check it out but we can't until you two get back here,"

"Alright we'll be there soon," Alexis hung up before the other black haired girl could say anything.

Sliding the phone into her pocket, the thief headed back into the living room right as Shaundi was waking up.

"Morning," the brunette looked over her shoulder smiling.

"What time is it," she asked stretching her arms.

"Ten in the morning,"

"Over slept didn't we,"

"It was all worth it through babe,"

Giggling, Shaundi got up and walked over to Alexis wrapping her arms around her neck pulling the love struck girl into a sweet kiss. Returning the kiss the thief positions her hands on the other's girl waist pulling her closer. _I can't believe this is happening,_ thought Alexis trying her hardest not to sequel.

Separating from each other the two started to stare into the others eyes forgetting the world around them. It was absolutely perfect until again the ringing of a cell phone filled the air ruining the moment. Letting out a groan Shaundi dug into her pocket receiving her phone.

"It Viola," taking the phone out of Shaundi's hand Alexis hit the ignore cancelling the tone.

"It's just her telling us to get back to the HQ because Kenzie found something else and Jude wants us to check it," the thief explains holding her close.

"Did she say what it was?"

"Nope, just that it was important to be there and all,"

"Well than I guess we should get going,"

"Ugh! Do we have to?"

Giggling the female lieutenant grabbed the thief's hand and started leading her out of the apartment. She leaded them into the garage where a single purple Raycaster sat. Stepping in front of Shaundi, Alexis opened the driver side door letting the brunette in first. Raising an eyebrow Shaundi climbed in while Alexis closed the car than jogged over to the passenger side and jumped in. The female gang member opened the garage door and pulled out onto the road barely missing an oncoming car.

"Do you know how to drive," Shaundi asked turning on to the bridge

Alexis raised an eyebrow confused by the question.

"What do you mean," she asked shifting her body so she could face her girlfriend.

"I mean do you know how to drive a car," the brunette pauses for a while to find the black haired beauty looking down at her feet. "It's not that I don't think you can I was just wondering because in the time I've known you just never-."

Alexis placed her hand over Shaundi's tattooed hand cutting her off. Gently removing the hand from the steering wheel and placed a delicate kiss on the star than rested it in between them rubbing the girl's back hand with her thumb.

"It's okay Shaun really. Truth is I don't truly know how to drive. I tried teaching myself but failed each time,"

"Why didn't have your mom or dad teach you," the brunette noticed a swift change in the thief body language. Her body became more locked up and all air seemed to exit out her body also. "You okay."

"Yeah fine, how much longer till we get back to the HQ,"

Shaundi knew Alexis was changing the subject but didn't want to pressure it. Heaving a sigh she responds with by saying about ten more minutes before they arrived. Alexis nodded stinking in her seat more leaving two remained silent after a while.

They rode around that way until they reached the HQ where they pulled into the underground garage that oddly enough was completely empty of any cars. The duo got out of the car still in silence as they walked over to the elevator.

Once inside Shaundi snaked her arms around Alexis's slim waist. Moaning Alexis leaned back against Shaundi resting her head on her love's shoulder. Placing a kiss on the other girl's cheek the brunette pulled the grey eyed girl closer to her being sure that the thief was able to hear her heart beat.

Smiling a bit the girls held each until the elevator rang. Alexis moved out of Shaundi's arms and headed out leaving the female lieunedent behind. Rolling her eyes she headed out into the lobby where everyone was seated. Though Shaundi made a mental note to question Alexis on what's was on in the car later. Strolling over she takes a seat on the arm of the couch next to Alexis who was seated beside Viola.

"Okay so Kenzie and Matt found out that the card was from the Chums apparently they have been giving out weapons to the Poisons and Harleys. They use to send secret message to the other in without anyone else knowing," Jude explained in one breath.

"What kind of weapons," Josh asked.

The leader of the saints pressed his lips together thinking it over. He glanced over at the two tech whizzes that just looked at each other than shrugged their shoulders.

"Well from what we could find this is nothing like we've ever seen before. It's hard to describe honestly," the British boy stated.

"Matt's right, they have technology that looks like something out of a comic book," continued the little red head.

"So what are we going to do," questioned Alexis lightly dragging her fingers along Shaundi's lower back.

"We're going to have to find someone who knows about their shit and recruit them," explained Jude.

"What happens if we can't find anyon-," Pierce was cut off.

"I found someone," Kenzie announced looking into her computer screen making the male lieutenant mumble something under his breath.

"Who is it?" asked Oleg rubbing his chin.

"His name is Terry McGinnis," answered Matt.

**If you know who Terry is your my new BFF. LOL**


	9. AN

Okay so if you read my Beauty and a Beat there's a chapter saying that I was having trouble with my elbow and it was to the point I couldn't type well…..now my arm is in a split/cast. It's been hurting for three weeks now and over the weekend I've been doing flips on it. Meaning all my weight (all 75 pounds of it) went on to that arm and by the end of Saturday I could not move it and my mom took me to the E.R. They took x-rays but they aren't sure what I did. So I'm literally typing with only one arm so if any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry. Anyway I'm suppose to see my orthopedic sometime this week but until than I won't be able to update for a while. Again I'm sorry for me being an idoit but I'll do my best to make it up to you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

So there this new movie coming out called the Purge (it's basically about where one time a year all crime is legal) I was just wondering if this was real what crime you would commit.

**Chapter 9**

The notorious gang sat in their new ride as they made their way toward the one named Terry. They've been sitting in there for hours on end waiting to arrive at this place where this guy was supposed to be at.

Kinize had given the gang guidelines on finding the place. Apparently it was located on the island that held the statue where Shaundi and Viola were almost killed on. According to the know-it-all little red head it could be found right under it. It was hard to get to but somehow Kinize had manage to get them a submarine that would take them to the place (The Saints chose not to question it.)

The submarine was decked out in Saints colors and held their symbol on it. It was big enough to store all the weapons that they would need while leaving quite a bit of elbow room still inside. Though it didn't move very fast or at least to them it felt that way. The sub was also able to drive itself on its own all it needed were direction where which Kinize had to work with Matt to make sure it was done correctly or else they would be lost. So while they wait to arrive everyone is station in different places doing their own things.

Pierce and Oleg were having another whooping game of chess. Jude was resting up getting ready for a gun fight that was sure to come. Josh was over in a corner trying to fix his gun. Viola and Alexis were sitting at the table talking about the new gangs which left Shaundi who was sitting next to the young theft so that she could play her favorite game; torture the girl who's been crushing on her since she first laid her eyes her.

She skillfully moved her figures up and down the inside and outside of Alexis' thigh. The brunette was having so much fun watching the girl twitch and shudder in her seat while trying her best to keep a straight face. Alexis bite her bottom lip trying her hardest not to let out a moan in front of her and everyone else.

"So when we go in we're hopefully going to find Terry in there," Viola told the thief completely unaware of what was going on between them.

Alexis nodded her head afraid to even open her mouth. She crossed her legs hoping to make her girlfriend stop this little cruel game of hers that she seems to love so much. Didn't work however Shaundi continued her insult on the black haired beauty taking in a lot of amusement out of the whole thing. Alexis was just about to cave in when…..

"Were here," also the sub as the ability to talk. At the drop of a hat the aroused Alexis shoot up out of her seat as fast as a lightning bolt.

"What was that about," the brunette turned toward the other black haired and just smirked.

Without giving a proper reason Shaundi got up joining up with the others with Viola close behind. When the sub resurfaces they find themselves in an old creepy underground lair.

"It looks like something out of an Indiana Jones movie," commented Josh looking around the place. There were vines stretching across the room from the ceiling. Water was leaking out forming moist spots on the ground while a dime glowing string of lights lined the moldy wall. The air even smelled a little bit like an old basement.

Wrinkling her nose Alexis moved a head following along the ancient walls. She lightly touched the wall only to move it back due the feeling of movement underneath. Wiping her hands on her jeans she kept going unsure where they were supposed to be heading. The thief was so busy examining her new environment that she ended up bumping into Jude.

"Sorr-," she was cut herself off when the leader of the Saints held his hand up singling her to be quite.

Knitting her eyebrows together Alexis strained to listen. She soon found the muffled voices that caused everything to stop. The black haired beauty leaned her body against the wall waiting for further instructions as the others joined them.

"How are my rayguns coming Karen," a deep voice asked.

"It's coming along swimmingly my dear. They should be ready by tomorrow," a female voice came that sounded computer like than wither than human.

"Splendid and how is our special guest doing," he asked his voice becoming darker than it was before.

"He still won't talk sweetie," the female said starting to sound bored with the conversation.

"We'll get it out of him eventually don't worry. Now come on it's almost time for afternoon ice cream," than they heard the soft patter of someone walking away followed by the rolling of motor powered wheels. Counting to fifty the gang came out of their hiding spot.

Looking around they found three tunnels each one going in a different direction. None of them knew where to go and they still had to look for Terry while finding info on the Chums.

"We'll split up Viola your with me, Oleg and Pierce, and then Shaundi, Josh and Alexis," Jude ordered meeting each and every one of their eyes.

Alexis pressed her lips not loving the team she was given. Don't get her wrong she loved the fact that her girlfriend was going to be with but hated that Josh was with them. The dude had a huge crush on her and doesn't seem to get the picture that Shaundi isn't interested. To make it even worse nether of them had made an attempt to tell the others that they were finally an item. Granted it only has been one day but still. This also resulted into this becoming a huge test for the grey eyed girl to see how well she handles having people hitting on her lover right in front of her.

The trio started down the left tunnel while Oleg and Pierce take the middle leaving the right one to Viola and Jude. Alexis lead the way being very careful of where she stepped seeing how this place didn't like the safest place to be.

"So Shaundi," oh great here comes the test.

"What Josh," the brunette sounded already knowing where this was heading.

"I was thinking," Alexis grabbed her own thigh giving it a tight squeeze to keep her from turning around and punching Josh right in the nose.

"And what were you thinking about."

"I was thinking that I have a beach house in Florida and I was planning on going down there so I could finish shooting Night blade-."

"Just get on with it Josh!"

"I was thinking that you could down there with me. You know just the two of us. Alone."

Now Alexis was clutching her gun. It was taking all over her might not to turn and shoot him instead of just hitting him. She carefully looked over her shoulder to see if she could find Shaundi expression but was unable to.

"No Josh, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you," Shaundi protested getting sick of Josh always asking her out.

"And why not, come on we're both on TV, we're in the same gang, and we're both famous. Why can't we date we're almost the perfect celebrity power couple," Josh start ranting on and on.

"Because," Alexis strained to listen curious where this was leading to between them and wither or not she should step in.

"Because is not an answer Shaundi! I want an actual answer."

"We're on a mission Josh can we talk about this later."

"No I want to talk about it now. Why won't you go out with me? Was there something going on between you and Johnny? Is that why you won't date me?"

"Who's Johnny," hearing Alexis' voice remind the two she was there. Shaundi frowned knowing she's heard most of the conversation between the two and was probably beyond annoyed at this moment.

"He used to be part of the Saints he got killed trying get us off a plane," Shaundi explained in clam voice.

"And most likely her lover," Josh mumbled.

"Fuck off Josh there was nothing going on between us!"

"Yeah right, than if there was nothing on between you two than how come when he died you were all depressed and vengeful and why won't you go out with me."

"Because one Johnny was on in the Saints when I first joined so we were really close and second off I won't date you because you're as annoying and frankly an asshole."

"Those aren't reasons either."

"Well you two knock it off already for Christ sakes you guys sound like toddlers," Alexis' voice quieted down everything. It was enough that you could hear water dripping from the ceiling.

Josh started mumbling something to only loud enough for only him to hear while Shaundi ran up to the thief. Even from the darkness that covered some of her face she could tell Alexis was beyond jealous and angry by this point. Reaching down she grabbed Alexis' hand and wrapped it tightly around hers. As much as the grey eyed girl wanted to pull away she didn't.

"Babe listen to me," Shaundi started whispering into Alexi's ear letting her lips brush against her ear.

"Just ignore him okay he's just being an ass," Alexis didn't give a response she just kept moving forward with her lips pressed tightly together.

Letting out sigh Shaundi followed close behind Alexis trying to get her to say something, anything really. She kept trying until something caught her eye. Squinting her eyes a little she was able to make out a body figure leaning against the slimy brick wall. Feeling her suddenly stop behind her Alexis look behind her to find that Shaundi had stopped and was starring at something.

Rising an eyebrow Alexis came over to look in the direction that her love was looking in. Staring harder she also saw a figure against the wall looking a bit lifeless. Josh at some point stopped his bitching and came over to see what the girls were looking. He was the same thing to.

Pulling her gun out .45 Shepherd Alexis held her gun out just in case there was danger. Shaundi and Josh followed her example by pulling out their weapons out as well. The trio slowly eased their way toward the shadowy figure. Flipping her on the flashlight on her gun causing the figure to move.

"What the fuck, who's there," it was a boys voice but they couldn't see his face.

"You first," snarled Alexis. Considering she has all this build up anger inside her might as well use it for something shouldn't she?

"Are you with The Chums?"

"No now answer our question before I pull the trigger."

"Okay! Okay! You crazy ass bitch. I'm Terry McGinnis they captured because I've been feeding information toward other gangs."

Surprised Alexis put her gun away and started looking for a key to let him out. "Call the boss and others and tell him we found Terry." Shaundi nodded her head and pulled her cell out.

Leaning back against the cell gates Josh stood back and watched as they two went to work. He was still upset with the fact that Shaundi kept rejecting him though now he if there was something more going on between her and Alexis. Ever since the party they've been acting weird than quickly changed to flirtatious and weird.

Feeling a sudden arm around his throat he stopped his progressing thoughts. He began struggling but stopped once he felt something being pressed against his neck. He let out a small cry for help but it was loud enough to capture the attention of Alexis.

Turning around she found Josh being held hostage with a knife to his neck. She snatched her gun of the waist band of her jeans. Alexis aimed her weapon at the gun. Alexis was now able to get a better look at the guy. He was pretty muscular with crystal blue eyes and nicely cut black hair.

"Let him go or else," Terry looked at her with a hard stare not looking she was about to let go anytime soon.

"Tell me who the fuck you are or his neck gets sliced open," Alexis pressed her lips together as much as she was mad at him she couldn't let him die.

"I'm Alexis I'm part of the Third Street Saints so is him and the girl that just left is my gi- friend Shaundi she also part of the gang. We're here to help let you get out," Terry held hi position for a while wondering wither or not he should let go. After a while he dropped the knife releasing Josh from his grip.

"Sorry I've been locked up here for a while."

Alexis nodded her head placing her gun back into her waistband. Searching the territory she found the keys dangling and ran over to them snatching them off the hook. Going through a row of keys he finally found the right one and placing it in the lock than with a flick of her wrist she unlocked the gate releasing the young man from his prison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
"Hey Jude, we found Terry we'll met up at the entrance," Alexis spoke into her ear with the others close behind her. The whole time though she could an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. She had never truly broke someone out before or seen it happen let alone how it went. However, as sure as she was street smart she knew that it shouldn't be this easy.

Shaking her head she decided not to think of it any longer. The others have done this more than her and if anything was up they would tell, wouldn't they. Still she took her gun out of the waist band just in case any shit goes down.  
Glancing over her shoulder she found that Shaundi had the same idea and was ready incase of an emergency. Josh was sulking while giving intense thought about something that was going on. While Terry seemed to be on edge. The thief could still her still didn't trust them not that she could blame him. After all he locked up and some random just came to release him. That stuff doesn't have happen wither it be good or bad.

"Guys over here," the group picked up speed running toward the voice.  
They were only stopped when a little plant glowing appeared in front of them. Upon further notice a small clock on that was counting down from ten.

"Take cover," everyone scattered taking position behind the old brick walls.

A large explosion followed behind them creating a door of flames in the small tunnels they were in. They blast sent a body of heat into the tunnels causing everyone ti cover their faces. Once the flames died down a voice came.

"I believe you people have something of mine," it was the voice from earlier the male one.

"And if we don't," Jude said having his grave digger out and ready for blood.

"Than I suggest you give him back to me so I can get him to talk than kill him," he said in his clam manner.

"Yeah cause thats really going to make me what to come out," Terry recoiled with a smirk across his face.

"Well, the way I see it you don't have much have a choice. There thirty of us and only seven of you."

"Terry take this," Alexis handed him her Vice 9.

Terry raised an eyebrow now sure why she was doing this and if he shoulder be suspicious.

"Trust me things are about to get ugly."

"Don't you need one?"

This questions went unanswered as blasting them using their own weapons. Not needing to give out any orders all the saints except Alexis started firing back at the Chums. Though they were being very successful they're bullets just kept bouncing off them. They were even putting a dent on them.

"Their wearing bulletproof armor," Terry announced still sending round after round at them.

"Then aim for the face," Jude ordered trying to get them in the head but that back fired also.

"That won't work either. Only there own weapons can hurt them."

"Than we are we still shooting at them!"

The army started to close in on the gang while Alexis remind behind the brick wall. Standing up the thief grabbed one of the gang members bashing his head into the ground hard enough to knock the person out. Picking up his weapon she sends a single laser blast into his head killing him instantly.

She than aims the blaster and takes out two guards that were closing in on Shaundi. With a reassuring smile from Alexis the brunette quickly grabs once of the dead gangsters weapons and starts taking out more of them. Soon as the members of the saints had the blaster and were taking out all the Chums that were there.

"Everyone okay," called Jude kicking on of the dead bodies.

"Fine as I'll ever be," Viola answered stepping over the bodies.

"Guys where's Plankton," everyone's head snapped up as the find that the leader had disappeared.

"Fuck! He escaped," Jude snapped running his hand through his hair.

"We need to get out of here now," Terry said sounding worried.

"Everything okay," Oleg asked noticing how worried her sounded.

"Plankton blows up everyplace he operates in when someone find it why have maybe a minute or less before we get blown to hell."

"Shit," everyone began following Jude as he lead the way back to the they found the spot were had left the sub it was gone.

"Fuck," Jude cried looking around hoping to spot their mode of transportation.

"Now what," Pierce asked worried about the exposition.

"I guess we swim," Jude suggested causing Alexis to go pale.

"Sw-swim can't we look for something to get us out of here. I mean I don't think we can hold our breaths that long,"Alexis said trying her best to not sound nervous.

"Not enough time."

The thief looked at the water than at Jude feeling herself get more anxious by the minute. She didn't want to tell them her secret it was to embarrassed. She swallowed a lump in her throat not sure what to do.

"Come lets go," right after Jude said the an exposition accord followed along with a group of others.

"Dammit," everyone started diving into the water getting as far as way from the fire as possible.

The only person who didn't jump in was Alexis. She moved to the edge looking into the wet world that doesn't seem to end. She didn't want to do it but she had to when exposition was closing in on her.

Jumping in everything became muffled and a bit blurry. She started to move her arms to catch up but found herself stuck into the same place but moving down. Feeling the panic button being pushed she start moving her arms and sucking in some water. She could feel her heart rocking around the in her chest as she tried to move.

Suddenly a pair of arms slipped around when everything became dark. She could feel herself moving against the water but wasn't sure who was making her do so. Alexis didn't fight against whoever it was she just let it happened. It wasn't like she could do anything about it anyway.

When they broke surface everything came rushing causing Alexis to become lightheaded. Flittering her eyelids she found herself reunited with the gang while all of them looked at her. She felt her face get warmed up as all eyes were on her.

"You okay Alexis, what happened," Jude asked her.

"She got caught," Terry answered for her.

Realizing that Terry had saved she made mental note to ask some things later. She also made a note to thank him or not rating her out knowing good and well that she wasn't caught. The leader of the saints struggled it off not and started swimming toward land.

"Hey Shaundi why don't you help Alexis out I don't think she's in any condition to swim on her own," he left a double meaning behind but luckily no one knew.

Shaundi didn't object or question it. She just quickly helped her secret girlfriend wrapping her one arm around her waist and using the other to place Alexis' left arm around her neck.

"You okay," she asked with a worried some look in her eye.  
Alexis responded with a nod and leaned her head against Shaundi's shoulder. She made sure she held on tight as Shaundi started swimming toward the land still feeling a bit said anything to the other as they continued their way. Not that Alexis wanted to speak she was honestly scared of what Shaundi would think of her once she realized that her love isn't all she was cracked up to be.

Once the reached the surface the found a set of stairs and climbed it with Alexis and Shaundi still wrapped up in each other. When they met up with the others both collapsed with the rest of the gang as they tried to recollect their breaths.

"Everyone all right," the gang responded with a mumbled yes trying to recollect their breaths. "I'm going to get us a ride you guys rest." Jude walked off pulling out his phone.

Alexis sat up back against the water running her hands through her hair letting brief flashbacks go through her mind. She could feel herself trembling at the thoughts.

_"Mom stop it," pleaded the small and frail six-year-old._

_"I told not to touch any of my money," snapped the nineteen year old woman holding the girl by her hair._

_"I didn't," cried the girl scared._

_"And I told you not to fucking lie to either," she respond dunking her head into the tub full of water._

"Alexis," she was bough out of thoughts when a voice rang.

Her eyes meet Terry who was kneeling in front of her. She glanced around and found that she a moved further way from them than she excepted. She looked down than back up taking a deep breath.

"Don't tell anyone," she muttered looking past him an into the water.

"I won't, so you can't," the black haired boy asked not wanting to provoke anything.

"Nope," she said not wanting to talk about any more.

"Hey Alexis are you okay," the two looked up to find Shaundi standing over them looking a bit tried.

"Yeah I'm fine," Alexis blushed and turned her head away from her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Terry got up and walked away from them.

Shaundi took a seat beside Alexis wrapping her arm around her. She placed a quick kiss on the black haired beauty's cheek and pulled her closer to her not caring who saw. Alexis buried her face in her neck trying her hardest not to cry.

_The girl started kicking and screaming trying to push the hand away. She was pulled back up roughly wheezing and coughing. The girl was thrown on to the ground. She was than kicked in the stomach repeatedly forcing her to cough up blood on to the floor._

_"You stupid bitch look what you did," the woman picked up the little girl pushing her back under the water while the girl struggled._

_The mother pulled her daughter back out of the water and tossed her back on the floor into the blood._

_"Your such a disappointment Alexis. Why did I even have you? I wanted to abort you but no I was stupid enough to listen to my fucked up mother and kept your ass. All you do is ruin everything. You caused the love of my life to leave, than thanks to your needy ass I have lost my job. Your fucking disgrace Alexis I can't imagine what person in their right mind would ever love you," the woman stormed out slamming the door behind her._

_Six-year-old Alexis remained on the ground letting tears slid down her face. All she wanted was for someone to take her away from the place. She wished her father would have stayed he might of been able to take care of her. He might of been able to protect her. Were it not for him leaving her just like everyone else and left her in the care of someone who doesn't even care about her let a lone love her._

"Lex come on our ride's here," Shaundi said breaking her thoughts. The brunette stood up helping Alexis stand up.  
The two held hands and made their way toward the awaiting limo.

* * *

Rolling over the grey eyed girl felt the empty beside making her wake up. Letting out a yawn Alexis open her eyes finding no one around her. Her eyes land on a note lying on the pillow. Picking it up she found that it read for her to come outside on to the balcony.

Letting curiosity get the best of her she went on to the balcony being as quite as a mouse. Rubbing her eyes she moved out trying her best to wake up. Stepping out on to the she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Turning around she finds Shaundi behind and upon examination she finds that she is wearing a purple two piece bikni that showed a lot.

"Wow," Alexis wishpered looking her eyes roam her body.

"My eyes are up here babe," using her index finger she brought her eyes back up to her smiling.

"Do I even want to know whats going on," she asked placing her hand on the other girls hips.

"It's not what you think if that is whats running through your mind," she flirted placing her hand on Alexis' cheek.

"Than what is it."

"I'm going to give you private swim lessons."

A look of fear passed through Alexis' face. She took a step back and started rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can't I'm still dressed and I don't have a swim suit," Alexis said. Even though it was true she just wanted a reason not to do this.

"Well, I can take care of that," without a single warning Shaundi kissed Alexis with as much passion.

Without thinking about Alexis kissed back letting the world slip away. They two made out until the female lieutenant pulled away leaving the girl breathless.

"There you go," the thief raised an eyebrow a looked down.

She was now in nothing but her bra and undies standing in front of her girlfriend.

"How."

"I have my ways now come lets get in," Shaundi pulled on toward the steps.

Alexis didn't stay anything as she was being pulled. The fear wouldn't let in front of the steps Shaundi turned around and stood of her girlfriend who looked like she was about to pee herself.

"Hey,"-the brunette gain the thief's attention but could still see the fear in her grey eyes-I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise," leaning she gave the other girl a small peck on the lips.

Alexis gave a soft smile letting Shaundi take her into the water. When they were all the way in the brunette let the girl get used to the feeling of being in the pool. Once she felt like she was okay she started the lesson. Holding both of Alexis' hands she slowly started leading her toward the edge of the pool.

Though the stop when Alexis slips and goes under. Feeling panicked again the black haired girl tried get up but keeps failing to while memories started. When she feels an arm tempting to grab without thinking about where she is or who she's with sibs her hand scratching her target.

Stumbling back Shaundi touches her chest feeling where she was scratched. Pulling her fingers back she found blood but ignored it and went back after Alexis. Diving under she grabbed Alexis bring her up. The two resurfaced catching their breaths.

"It's okay I'm right here," Shaundi cooed running her fingers through Alexis' hair and holding her tight.

As much as Alexis hated showing this side of her couldn't help it. Wrapping her arms around Shaundi she buried her face in the girl's neck started crying. She could feel herself shaking as she let the tears fall. She hung on to Shaundi like her life depended on it not wanting to let go.

"Are you okay sweetie," Alexis nodded still holding on to her.

"Do you want to talk about it," she shook her head no feeling terrified.

Pulling back the thief's eyes landed on the girls chest finding the scratch marks. Guilt started weighing in on her as she realized it was her doing. Raising her hand she let her fingers lightly touch Shaundi chest which made her flinch.

"Sorry,"Alexis mumbled putting her hand down.

"Don't worry about it worse has happen now come on let's go back to bed," the two got out of the pool and walked over to wear the towels and clothes were.

Shaundi wrapped the light blue towel around Alexis making sure she warm before she grabbed her towel and Alexis' clothes. The whole time standing their the fighter wished her mother was here to see this. Just so she could prove her wrong and show her that someone actually does love and care for her.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry this chapter sucks

Chapter 12  
"Juliet and Juliet wake up," called a voice.

Letting out a mumble groan the two girls woke up feeling stiff from sleeping on the lounge chair outside. Sitting up Shaundi stretched her arms out while Alexis stayed down and wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come on you two get dressed or whatever and come eat Oleg made breakfast," Jude headed over to the two playfully slapping the black haired girl in the leg causing her to let out a hissing sound and try to kick him away.

"Okay we'll be in a sec," Shaundi said whipping the sleep out of her eyes shooing him away.

The blonde shaggy haired boy nodded and headed back inside the condo. Once he was gone the female lieutenant shifted her positions in the chair causing the theft tighten her grip around the other girl's waist.

"Babe come on you gotta wake up," she started shaking Alexis awake forcing her to slowly open her eyes.

The theft sat up enough that she could stretch her arms out and than collapse on Shaundi's left shoulder.

"Did we fall asleep outside," asked Alexis her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah we did,"- she paused for a brief moment letting the events playback in her mind- "do you want to talk about last night."

Alexis didn't respond but instead only looked down to where she had accidentally scratched her. She could feel the guilt at the pit of her stomach reforming. As much as she trusted Shaundi and knew she wouldn't reveal it to anyone else she still wasn't ready to tell her what her life was like before she needed up on the streets.

"Not yet," she responded in barely a whisper.  
Shaundi didn't say anything. She knew Alexis was keeping something from her and whatever the reason may be Shaundi hope that would at some point tell her.

"Okay, come on lets head inside," she finally responded getting up from her seat.

Alexis followed running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Wait what about," Alexis called out causing Shaundi to stare down at the scratch across her chest.

Looking behind her, Shaundi snatched up the towel on that they were using as a blanket and wrapped it around herself. Turning around she found Alexis looking like a lost puppy.

"Where did you throw my clothes," questioned Alexis searching for her garments but having no luck.

"Don't know but come on we'll look for them later on," Shaundi fibbed pulling Alexis into the HQ.

She knew she took the other girls clothes off around where they fell asleep but she wasn't sure where she tossed them to.

Once they entered the kitchen area the found everyone at the table eating breakfast in their pajamas.

"Morning,"Alexis greeted taking a seat at the table.

"Hello my little lovebirds," sang song Matt stuffing food into his mouth.

"What are you talking about," asked the theft not really paying attention to what he had just said.

"Oh I think you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"About you and Shaundi."

"What," cried both her and Josh at the same time making them both glare at the other.

She looked over at Shaundi who was blushing then trailed her eyes over to Viola who quickly put her hands up in defense.

"You guys seriously thought that none of us noticed the way you two acted around another," voiced Jude.

"Yeah you have to be a complete idiot not to notice," chimed in Pierce.

"I didn't know," Josh whined. He figured something was up between they don't but didn't think it was actually going on.

"Thanks for proving my point," smirked Pierce.

Muttering something under his breath the actor got up from his seat and stormed away from them.

"What's his problem," Terry question watching the angry boy storm away from them as he entered.

"Who knows,"Jude said handing him a plate.  
"So whats on today program," asked Terry loading his plate up.

"Well, for starters we have a photo-shoot," hearing this made the two new members heads jolt up.

"A photo-shoot," the two repeated back in unison.

"Yeah we still need to keep up our appearance."

"I don't do photo-shoots," Alexis informed.

"Same here," Terry said.

"You don't have to. You guys can just sit back and watch," Jude quickly dismissed the topic.

"Okay than what else," the theft asked wanting to move to the next subject.

After the photo shoot they were going to work on looking over the weapons that they got from the Chums. They were also going to see what information they could get on Poisons as well and hopefully get someone who can help them. When they finished their breakfast the gang broke apart and into their rooms to get ready.

In Shaundi's room the brunette went into the bathroom to change out of her dried swim suit with her clothes in her hand. When she came back out for her forgotten leather jacket she was dressed in her purple skin tight pants with knee high boots and tight purple tank top that showed a lot. Looking around she found Alexis dressed and sitting on the bed staring into space with back towards her. Smirking Shaundi quietly moved over and carefully moved on to the bed. Right as she about jump her the black haired beauty quickly turned around and pinned her to the bed.

"Nice try," Alexis laughed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How the fuck did you know I was behind you,"Shaundi surprised by how fast the girl moved.

"I felt the bed shift," the girl said with cockiness in her voice.  
"Show off bitch," she replied playfully slapping her in the arm.

Letting out a chuckle the theft gives a quick peek on the female lieutenant's lips. In return Shaundi reconnected their lips. The once tiny peck on the lips rapidly snowballed into hot passionate make out session. They wrap their arms around each other holding the other as close as humanly possible. The brunette flips them over so that she was on top with black haired beauty under her.

Needing a breath of air they pull apart but Shaundi begins to assault Alexis' neck sending the girl into bliss. Biting her skin the female fighter lets out a small moan. She could feel a heat forming in the pit of her stomach and growing as she felt the other girl pushing her shirt up.

"Sh-Shaundi w-we can't," Alexis stuttered even though she really wanted it to go on.

To respond to what she had said Shaundi moved up and licked the girls lips before planting a kiss on them. Pulling back they press their foreheads together ending up looking into the others eyes both of their breaths ragged. The female lieutenant found the other girls eyes darker shade of grey while filling up with lust.

Smiling Shaundi kissed her on the cheek and started leaving a trail down her neck down to chest than to her exposed stomach once she removes her shirt. Hissing at the feeling Alexis arches her back to get more contact. The brunette continues to go down but stops right at the hem of Alexis' jeans. The black haired girl in return tangled her fingers in Shaundi's hair trying to keep her breath steady.

"Hey lovebirds are you..opps," the two quickly jump up when hear Jude's voice.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to. I'll see you girls down stairs fully clothes and when your two aren't hot and bothered," he quickly left but not before you were able to see the dark shades of red on his cheeks.

Moving out from under Shaundi, Alexis grabs her shirt that was discarded on the floor and places it back on. Fixing her make up and hair Shaundi turned around she found her girlfriend standing behind her with a her jacket. Taking it from her hands she places it back on and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Holding each others hand they both made their way down stairs to meet with the others. Jude was still blushing and refused to look them in the eye.

"Come on lets head out," nodding their heads they followed their embarrassed leader to the garage.

"What's wrong with Jude," Viola asked noticing his weird behavior.

"Don't know," answered Shaundi acting like nothing had happen.

The all headed into the elevator and down to the garage where they loaded up into their individual cars with Shaundi and Alexis in the Voltrex.  
"We are so never doing that again," the fighter spoke up breaking the silence.

"At least not in the condo," smirked the female lieutenant.

"So why are we having this photo-shoot," changing the subject.

"It's for our movie."

"Movie?"

"Gangsters in Space its based off some comic book that we have."

Alexis pressed her lips together sightly confused and amused at the same time. From what she has gathered while shes been with the Saints they pretty much were considered celebrities by the public eye. Though now that she thinks about it kind of ironic. They're a well known gang who have killed many people and some public figures yet people can't get enough of them.

When they arrived at the photo-shoot the Shaundi, Pierce, Jude, Oleg, Josh, and Kenzie went were taken away while the others stand behind.

"What happened between you and Shaundi and Jude earlier this morning," Viola asked standing next to the theft.

"Yeah he looked like he saw something horrible," Alexis winkled her nose hearing what Terry said.

She knew he came in on her while things were getting heated between her and her girlfriend but she was still offended.

"It was nothing don't worry about it," the two other male and female of the Saints looks at her than at each other.

"Come just tell us, we won't tell anyone," Terry smirked giving her a changeling look.

"Seriously it can't be that bad," the former Morning Star member urged on.

"It is," the fighter started blushing at the memory.

"For real than what was it," the blue eyed boy asked noticing her reaction.

"Your not going to give up on this are you," Alexis asked already knowing the answer.

The two looked at each other than back at the theft with a smirk on their face than saying no in unison. Letting out a frustrated groan the black haired beauty looked around making sure none of the others were close enough to here.  
Once she knew it was secured Alexis began explaining to them what happened while keeping her voice down. After she was done they looked at each other before Terry busted out laughing. Viola placed a hand on the thefts shoulder while Alexis put her head down.

"Ignore him, he just being an ass and besides I'm sure Jude won't even mention it to anyone," Viola tried to encourage her.

"Hey Lex sorry about Jude walking in on you and Shaundi he sort of a cock-block like that," Pierce said walking up to them.

She shoots him a death glare than quickly send him away from them. Turning back they found the others coming in dressed in there gear. They had on space looking outfits that were of course purple except for Oleg who had on a bright green suit and Kenzie who had sort of a business suit on.

"So we are you up there Vi you've been here longer than us aren't you in the movie," Terry quizzed her.

"No, I didn't want any part of it," explained the other black haired her.

"What about Matty," asked Alexis looking over her shoulder at the young British boy.

"He didn't want any part of it either," the two nodded their head watching as the photo shoot started up.

* * *

Terry, Alexis, Viola and Matt stood outside as they wanted for the others to come out. The photo-shot went pretty smoothly even though the photographer kept trying to get the others to join each time they just refused.

"Where to next," asked Alexis who was kicking a near by flower.

"Tracking down the Poisons," Matt informed typing in something on his phone.

The fighter nodded leaning up against one of the cars. Feeling something on his ankle Matt bent down without looking down to get it off. It came up a second and third by the forth the emo boy finally glared down at his ankle finding a vine wrapping around his leg.

"What," before he could fully question it he got snatched up and was dangled in the air.

"What the fuck," gasped Alexis as she watched as a huge vine burst out through the ground.

Hearing pops and a gust of wind past by her Alexis turned her head toward the gun shots they found a group of people wearing dark green color with some huge guys that looked like the Oleg only more strong.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed a gun from her waist band and started firing back at them. Another huge vine flew up grabbing the fighter by the waist and snatching her up causing her to drop her Vice 95.

"Put me down," cried the black haired beauty repeatedly hitting the vine even though it was useless.

Suddenly a boom sounded with heat rising up that forced the vine to drop the girl. Flailing her arms in the air as she tried to slow herself down. All of a sudden she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her stopping her free fall. Glancing up she found a muscular man looking down at her through his dark shades.

"You okay," he asked putting her down on her feet.

"Yeah fine thanks for the catch," she replied breathing unevenly.

"No problem but here you'll need this," the man told her handing her a D4TH Blossom.

Looking at the man than at the gun she took it deciding later to make her final decision on him. They both started firing at them with Alexis rapidly firing at them while the man blasted them away with his Annihilator. The man with the dark glasses hit the vine that was holding Matt forcing the plant release him from his prison who quickly found a near by weapon and used it against the others.

After a while the fighting stopped with the green gang dead all around them. Alexis met up with Viola and the others at the dark shaded man who had a satisfied smirk on his face. The theft handed him back the gun which he thanked her for and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Thanks man," Terry said smirking.

"No problem," he replied with a nodded of his head.

"You look familiar do I know you," asked Viola who eyed the stranger wary.  
The stranger open his mouth only to have a different voice come out of it.

"Johnny," Shaundi voiced held disbelief as she eyed the man who everyone thought was dead was a live.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ever since the attack and arriving back at HQ, no one had said a single thing to anyone. Pretty they all just sat the staring at Johnny who was sitting drink a cold Red Dog. The gang was straining their brains to understand who he was alive when two of the members being a witness to his death. Even if they hadn't seen him get killed they heard the gun fire with them not getting anything in response from the man who had cheated death a handful of times.

All the original members of the saints were excited to see the one and only Johnny Gat, with them sitting as close to him as possible. While the rest were further back just being fascinated with his return. That left Terry and Alexis literally alone in their own corner with their minds wondering where he came and what was going on here.

Alexis eyed Shaundi the whole time. Ever since they found him, she hasn't left his side. Alexis could sort of understand with the fact that he's back but fuck Shaundi is acting like shes meeting Will Smith. It was frustrating her to no end possibly even making her a little bit jeslous. Okay truth be told if she was just a bit more jesouls she would be glowing yellow right now.

"So are you just going to keep gawking at me or are you going to talk," the notorouis gangster asked taking a sip from his Red Dog.

"Fine let's start with some questions," Alexis spoke up pushing herself off the wall.

"Okay what are they?"

"How the fuck are you alive and where you've been this whole time? How did you know where we," the theif grilled glaring at him.

"Lot of questions."

"Just answer them," Terry broke in wanting some answers aswell.

He glared at them for a second before letting out a chuckle. Placing his beer done he turned around to face them, even though he was wearing glasses the two knew he was eyeing them. Neither of them refused to back down. They stood their ground throwing his stares right back as them.

"Who are you guys anyway," he avoid all the questions together by asking another which didn't sit with Terry, Alexis and a few others.

"I'm Terry McGinnis," the blue eyed man replied.

"And I'm Alexis," the black haired beauty stated.

"Well to answer your questions. It's none of your business."

"No, fuck that. Alexis and Terry are right. How the hell are you alive? We were told you were shoot and even if you somehow survived that how did you live through the plane crash," Viola voiced in jumping up from her seat. Even though she had been told he had died she knew even if that wasn't true he would be dead due to the plane crashing. There were only four parachute in that plane three that Viola, her sister and Philippe had and the last one being taken by the leader of the Saints himself to escape the crash. Meaning there must be a reason he's alive either by someone or something.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyway? Last I remember you tried to kill the boss, Shaundi, and I," Johnny reflected back at turning his attention toward her.

"Screw that this isn't about Viola it's about you. How can you say it's none of our business? Fuck, you let your so called 'family' believe you were dead what was up with that shit," Alexis argued using air quotes and wanting answers.

"Bitch I told you it was none of your fucking business," he said calmly while rising up to face her.

"Alexis calm down," Shaundi spoke up looking her girlfriend in the eyes.

"Really you're taking his side. Last I remember you were basically a wreck when you thought her was 'dead'," Viola argued back and standing up for her friend using air quotes this time.

"Alexis is right we should get answers to how you're alive Mr. Gat," Oleg sided with Alexis and the others in this argument.

"Look you'll guys well find out soon enough just not now," he answered adjusting his glasses.

"When is that going to be," the black haired girl demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know what, you're getting on my nerves," he snapped turning his direction back to Alexis who looked ready for a fight.

"Calm down you two. Look a lot has happen today and we're all a little stressed. How about we all go to the gym and blow off some steam," Jude chimed in disrupting the fight that was about to happen.

Everyone was silent for a while before all of them agreed and went upstairs to change. Shaundi followed behind Alexis who didn't even turn her attention toward her. The theif ignored all of the TV hosts attempts to talk to as she grabbed clothes and locked herself in the bathroom. Letting out a sigh the brunette changed into her workout outfit which consisted of a sports bra and black spandex. Hearing the door open Shaundi turned to find Alexis exiting the bathroom now dressed in a tank top and grey short shorts.

"Babe," Shaundi tried only to have Alexis ignore her once again.

"Alexis wait," the female lieutenant grabbed the fighter's arm forcing her to turn around.

"Why are you mad?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

When Shaundi didn't make an attempt to answer her or tried to guess Alexis let out a groan.

"You sided with Johnny."

"That's what your mad about. Why does that matter? What, since I'm you girlfriend I have to side with you."

"No, it does not. All I'm say is that you should at least question that the fact that the man everyone thought was dead and is suddenly now alive."

"What does it matter. He's here now let's just be happy about that."

Alexis mumbled whatever and walked away from her not giving Shaundi a chance to say anything else. Biting her lip the brunette left the room behind her remembering to talk to Alexis about this later.

* * *

Entering the Angel's gym the group broke up into smaller groups with each of them going to do their own thing. Matt, Shaundi, and Kinzie were over at the bicycle-machine. Johnny, Jude, Josh and Oleg lifting weights (it was amazing watch Oleg lifting the huge weights). Alexis, Terry, and Viola were over hitting the punching dummy. Leaving Angel to supervise the whole thing for some odd reason. Zimos didn't want to come instead he went back to his pad to be with his hoes.

"Everything okay Shaundi," Kinzie questioned forgetting the word privacy.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be," the brunette asked watching the miles meter on the machine.

"Because she beating the shit out of that dummy," Matt informed watching Alexis giving her all into punching it.

"It's nothing just don't worry about."

"If there's anything we should be worried is about how is Johnny alive," Kinzie signed in trying to get the machine working.

"Why does it matter? Like he said when it's time he would tell us everything," Shaundi not wanting to get into the conversation.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he is hiding something," asked the British boy.

"He will trust me," the female lieutenant mumbled hating what was going on.

"If you say so," Kinzie sighed dropping the talk.

"Hey anyone up for a little hand-to-hand combat," Johnny yelled grabbing everyone attention.

"I'm in," Alexis stepped up on the fighting arena attracting Shaundi's attention.

"Fine to make it fair it's a two-on-two person match Josh and you V.S me and Jude," he suggested smirking.

"Sounds great but don't you want remove your glasses first," Alexis asked as Josh and Jude joined in.

"Nah I'm fine," he said getting into a fight position.

The others all getting into their fighting stance ready for battle. When Angel rang the bell telling them to fight Johnny and Jude duked it out as Alexis waited for Josh to come after her.

When he reached her the actor drew his fist back only to have Alexis quickly block it and trip him. Turning around the black haired theif watched as he got back to feet and stood in front her ready for another attack. He tried to kick but instead only had her grabbing his leg and flip him causing Josh to land on his back on the ground. He got back up but was force back down when Alexis flipped him over on his stomach making him grunt. In one swift movement she got down on the ground and quickly grabbed his right leg bending it uncomfortably while taking his arm and pulling back. Leaning down she whispered something his ear forcing him to tap out.

Giggling Alexis got off of him as he crawled away. Smirking she turned around to face the Johnny who had Jude in a head lock.

"Nice work kid," Johnny said letting go of the leader of the saints causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Thanks," Alexis responded watching the Boss stumble away.

"You know what. How about you and I spar around for a moment."

"Really what's in it for me?"

"Going up against me."

Rolling her eyes she got into a fighting stance with Johnny doing the same. Angel said something in Spanish before ring the bell.

Gat draw his fist back, throwing it forward which Alexis quickly blocked by grabbing his fist. While doing this she takes his fist and placed it behind his back. Alexis tried to push him down but failed resulting in her getting pulled down by Gat. He goes to kick her foot resulting in her just blocking it by grabbing the base of his foot and using all her strength to push him back. Placing her hand behind her at the side of her head, she pushes herself up having her land perfectly on her feet. Looking over she finds Johnny already to his feet aswell.

The two go after each other. Alexis does a flying spin kick at Johnny who grabs her leg and tosses her making her skip across the floor like a rock on the lake. Letting out a groan she slowly gets up only to have Johnny snatch her up forcing her to land on her feet. He locks her head in a head lock putting pursue into it which was enough to harm her. Feeling the pursue the black harried beauty starts crawling at him in hopes of getting lose.

"Give up yet," the trigger happy gangster asked getting out breath himself.

"Not yet," using all his strength she elbowed him his stomach for him to let go than spinning around she does a jump kick knocking him to the ground.

Placing her hand on her throat she rubs it while breathing in and out. Shaking her head she begins to move away from him only to be tripping up by Gat who in a blink of an eye pins her to the ground causing to her to squirm under his grip.

"One, two, three down," Pierce called with Angel ending the brawl with a ring of a bell.

Letting out a chuckle Johnny stood up with a satisficed look on his face. Groaning Alexis sat up finding a hand right in front of her. Looking up she found Johnny offering his hand to her. Rolling her eyes Alexis gets up on her own ignoring the hand in front of her.

"Good match kid you did an awesome job out there," Johnny said crossing his tattooed arms.

"Don't think that this is some start to a lifelong friend ship or whatever. I'm still going to find where the fuck you've been the whole time and why you're all of a sudden back," Alexis declared before walking over to Terry grabbing her bottle of water and a towel.

"Nice Job you almost had him," Terry stated glaring at Gat from across the room.

She nodded her when she suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"You did great Lex," Shaundi whispered giving her a quick kiss on the check before burying her face in Alexis's neck.

"Thanks," Alexis answered with some attitude in it.

"Come on don't tell me your still upset over what happen earlier this morning," the female lieutenant whined turning her around.

"All of you guys seem to be ignoring the fact that I don't know Johnny is suddenly fucking alive," she snapped queuing Terry to walk away from the couple.

"Look we all want answers but for now let's just be happy that he's back."

"Well some of us seems happier to have him back than others,"

"What is that supposed to mean," Shaundi growled placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just that maybe Josh is right. Maybe there was or is something going on between you two, something more than either of you are leading on," Alexis stated while walking away from her.

Letting out a groan the female TV host went after her ignoring all the looks she was being given. Following after the angered fighter into the parking outside of Angel's gym, Shaundi called after Alexis who only ignored her. Shaking her head the female lieutenant ran after grabbing her arm forcing her to turn around.

"Alexis listen to me. There is nothing going on between Johnny and me. I promise you," Shaundi explained trying to get her girlfriend to listen.

"Why should I believe you," Alexis questioned with her eyes full of hurt and pain. Though the pain most came from being thrown around.

"Have I ever done something to make you not believe me or not trust me," the more Alexis thought about it she was right.

Ever since she joined the saints, Shaundi has never given her a reason not to trust her. There was no given reason for her not to trust her anyways to be honest.

"I guess you haven't," Alexis muttered crossing her arms.

"You guess," Shaundi flirted giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You haven't given me any reason not trust," theif admitted with a shy smile.

"That what I thought," Shaundi giggled before giving her another kiss with this one being passionate.

"Shit Shaun didn't know you swung that way," the two broke apart when they heard Johnny's voice.

"Shut up John. If I remember correctly she did give you a run for your money out there," Shaundi recoiled back at him holding Alexis close to her.

"Whatever I still beat her didn't I," he smirked folding his muscular arms.

"Barley," Alexis deadpanned.

He glared at her which the theif sent back at him with the same expression.

"Okay you two no fighting. Let's get back to the HQ. Johnny deserves a welcome back party," Jude declared.

"Swayed, let's get going," Terry cheered leaving everyone questioning what he just said.

Everyone went except Angel who stayed behind while the others got into their cars. Shaundi went over to her car with Alexis close behind her only to be stopped by an arm in front of her. Glaring up at the arm, her eyes meant Johnny's shaded ones that were most likely giving her a death stare.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. Stay the fuck away from me and keep out of my business," he growled in a low voice.

"And what if I don't," She spat back refusing to back down from him.

"Trust me you don't want to know," he gave an evil smirk before walking from her getting into the car with Jude.

"Lexie you coming," called Terry poking his head out of the car containing Shaundi.

The black haired theif glared over at the car that held the deadly Johnny Gat inside. He was hiding something and she was going to find out about it soon.

"Yeah coming," Alexis answered heading to the car that held her girlfriend and friends.

"Everything okay," asked Shaundi looking over at her girlfriend.

"Fine just tried and sore," Alexis half lied rubbing her shoulder.

"Maybe before the party I could help you relax some," Shaundi said smiling seductively.

"Maybe," Alexis said looking over at her.

"Gross," Terry said sounding like a little child.

Pulling out her cell phone that was given to her a month ago, she quickly typed something into her phone sending it to its messenger. A while after the black haired beauty received a message back from its sender.

"_Meet me in the central park at midnight. Well talk than" _it read_._

She placed the phone back in her pocket. Alexis leaned back into the seat. She was still focused on taking down the Harleys, hopefully the other gangs aswell while making sure her and Shaundi's relationship stayed in contact but currently she was determine to figure out what was the cause of Johnny Gat's return.


	14. Chapter 14

_This episode is sort of sappy but fore warning you may hate Johnny Gat in this series_

**Chapter 14**

Alexis pushed past the sweaty and drunken bodies crowding the penthouse. It was fifty minutes toward midnight and the party was still raging in full force. A side from needing someone to talk to it was also an excuse to not have to be here. Pressing through the crowd she spots a group of people hauled together around Johnny and the others which included Shaundi. They were listening to Gat as he was boasting on about something that she couldn't hear.

Rolling her eyes she makes her away toward the elevators. Right as she pressed the button to go down into the lobby she felt someone grab her shoulder. Spinning around he found Jude standing behind her.

"Where are you going," he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Out," Alexis said simply waiting for her escape to come.

"Out where?"

"Just out."

"Everything okay?"

"What are we playing 20 questions?"

"Just concern that's all."

"I don't do parties."

"Oh, you sure everything is okay though."

"Yeah I'm sure don't worry about it."

"Hey Boss come over here. I need your help telling a story," Johnny called somehow over powering the deafening music.

"Yeah be there in a second," Jude said turning his head away from her.

When he turned back right when the elevators closed letting Alexis escape without further questioning. Shrugging his shoulders the leader went back to the hurled of people surrounding Gat. He took a seat next to Shaundi who was next to Johnny.

"Hey what story are we telling," he asked.

"How you single handily saved my ass from getting shocked to death," the trigger happy man explained.

"Ah, you start off the story. I'll come in when start to brag about yourself," Johnny laughed and started telling the story.

"Jude, where did Alexis go," Shaundi whispered in his ear.

"Don't know she wouldn't tell me," Jude explain knowing that his answer isn't what she wanted to hear.

"Great, she's probably still mad me."

"I thought you two made up."

"I thought so to. I guess she just didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Maybe she just needed some air. She said she didn't do parties."

"Guess so."

Jude placed a hand on his female lieutenant's shoulder trying to reinsure her that everything was going to be okay. She nodded her head and went back to listening to the story that was being told.

* * *

In the park Viola stood by the fountain waiting for Alexis to arrive. Checking her watch she noticed it a minute to midnight. Running her fingers through her hair, she turned her head and found Alexis running toward her.

"Did you run all the way here," Viola asked when the theif came to a stop.

"Yeah, why do you ask," the Dewynter looked the girl up and down as she stood there breathing normally as if she just ran around the corner.

"Whatever so what did you want to talk about," Viola asked already knowing the reason she called for the meeting but just wanted to be sure.

"How did Johnny 'died' on the plane," Viola crossed her arms over her chest as she moved over to the fountain with Alexis falling in her footsteps.

"He took over the plane that Kiki, Philippe and I were on. Kiki and I were going to kill him but Philippe told us not to. So while Gat was trying to fly us back to Stillwater, Loren had called for backup while I got us some parachutes so when time came we could jump out no problem," Viola told the unknown story of what had happen on the plan ride.

"And then what," Alexis asked getting invested in the story.

"Morningstar burst in which gave us enough time to jump out of our plane and land into another one. Once were in we received a call saying Gat is dead but than a while later Philippe hit something that caused the plane to crash so that way no one would be able to trace it back to us," finished the other black haired girl.

"So that's why Shaundi blames you for his death," Alexis said more to herself than to Viola.

"Yeah but it was also his fault for thinking he can doing everything by himself."

"So than how is he alive."

"I have no clue."

The two remained silent as the sort out everyone possibility that came across their mind. None of them made sense but considering they didn't have anything else to go on that was all they had.

Viola and Alexis were brought out of their thoughts when a motor roar became louder and louder. Looking up the girls put their arm over their eyes to keep from being blinded from the headlights. When they died down the girl took their arm down to find purple Voltex in front of them. They stood up and watched as Shaundi stepped out of her car facing the two.

"What's going on," she questioned slamming the car door behind her.

"We're just talking," Alexis shrugged stuffing her hands in her midnight blue hoodie.

"About," the brunette asked stepping closer to them.

"Stuff," Viola chimed in.

"What kind of stuff," Shaundi asked darting her eyes between the two.

"What's it to you," the ex-Morningstar member questioned. Shaundi glared at her girlfriend's friend.

"Why don't you head home Vi, we'll continue this another time," Alexis broke in seeing a fight about ensue.

"Fine, see you later," Viola left but not before letting sending a glare toward Shaundi as she passed by.

The female lieutenant watched as the Dewynter sister left them alone. Her attention turned toward Alexis just to shake her head at her.

"What were the two of you talking about," questioned Shaundi coming face to face with her girlfriend.

"Nothing much just stuff," grumbled Alexis still feeling the pain she had felt earlier on.

Alexis lied to Shaundi earlier about everything being okay. What Josh had said days ago was starting to ring in her ears with full force. As much as she wanted to trust and believe her she just couldn't. Without saying anything the theif stood there unsure of what to say.

"Why are you ignoring me," she roared breaking the silence around them.

"Who says I'm ignoring you," Alexis rattled off not even bothering to look at her.

"You're doing it right now."

"No I'm not, I'm talking to you right now aren't I."

"You being a know-it-all bitch."

"Well it's better than being some slutty Gat worshipper."

Shaundi didn't say anything. Instead she stormed away from the other girl leaving her standing there breathing harshly. She got into the car and started it up. But before she left the sound of the car door opening and closing made her look into the direction of it.

"Get out," Shaundi said simply turning away from her.

"Shaundi, look at me," Alexis tried to reason with her girlfriend.

"I said get out."

"Please just look at me."

"I said get the fuck out of my car!"

"I'm not leaving."

Seeing that Alexis wasn't going anywhere Shaundi let out a huff before taking off. The two rode together without saying a single word to the other. Every now and then Alexis would look over her at Shaundi only to find her shooting flames at the streets while chocking the steering wheel to death.

A while after they arrived back at the HQ. Both remain on the same path of not saying anything as they got out of the car and went into the elevator. Alexis stood in the corner as Shaundi stood in front of her not even bothering to turn toward her. The elevator dinged which allowed the door to open. The female lieutenant walked out leaving the theif behind.

Alexis bit her lip realizing how much she hurt her girlfriend. Brushing a lose strand of hair out of her face, she exits out the elevator where the party was starting to die down but only because drunken bodies were starting to pile the floor. Stepping over the bodies as she made her way through she scanned the area she couldn't spot the brunette. As she continued her search Alexis found Johnny staring at her from a distance. Wither than go start in argument with him, she decided to go look for her girlfriend instead.

Turning away she made her way upstairs careful not to step on the people who had collapsed on the steps. Alexis could hear sounds coming from the other rooms making the theif shudder in degust. Walking down the hall she found Shaundi's bedroom door closed. Figuring that she was in there she open the door. The only thing she found however was a two people who were so busy getting at it that they didn't even notice her standing there. Feeling a bit of bile rise up in her throat she closed the door behind her and continued on with her search.

Alexis opened the door to her room only to find nothing there. Letting out a groan the black haired beauty slammed her bedroom to door closed and went on looking for her. Heading down the hallway she found a door that lead into room filled with plants. Scanning the area she found another door on the other side of the room. Stepping into the room she made her way to the other door only to find that it lead outside. Thinking that she had no other choice Alexis made her way outside and started to search the place. She looked toward the balcony she found a bunch of people splashing around the pool.

It was only than that she happen to look up which allowed her a perfect view of her girlfriend she was sitting on the roof. Finding some steps close her, Alexis ran over and immediately started climbing them. When she reached the top of it the theif slow started making her way toward her not really sure what to do. The theif stopped behind her not knowing how far she should take it.

"Shaundi, look I'm sorry okay I didn't mean anything by it. I was just angry and upset. I know that's no excuse to what I what I did but I really didn't mean to," Alexis blurted out being sure to watch out for her body langue.

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean," Shaundi replied back softly.

Alexis didn't say anything back to her. She knew Shaundi was right. The theif wouldn't have said anything if she hadn't meant what she said.

"Yeah you're right," this caused the brunette to stiffen and look over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean. I guess a part of deep down felt that way."

"Well that's makes me feel better," Shaundi sarcastically snipped at her.

"I guess I was just jesouls of you how acted around him."

"I told you that there was nothing going on between us!"

"Than what is going on between you two than cause it sure isn't friendly."

"He's like my older brother. Johnny, Jude, and Pierce are pretty much the only family I have."

Hearing caught the thief off guard. Out of everything she was expecting to hear that wasn't one of them.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that my parents don't give a fuck about me at all. I could actually count on my fingers how many times I've had a real conversation with them that didn't include us screaming down each other throats. It also didn't help when I got into drugs and sleeping with random guys."

"Well what the fuck does any of this have to do with Johnny."

"Because he's pretty much the only person who didn't look at me and only see a sex symbol, a junkie, or as nothing. He's one of the only people who saw me as a person."

Alexis didn't say anything to that. All she did was press her lips together firmly. They were now standing face-to-face with one another. She could see the hurt, pain, and anger in her eyes as they flashed through them. The black haired beauty backed away from her feeling guilt pound its way into her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I just-," Shaundi cut the other girl.

"Of course you didn't. Everyone simply looks at my past and they only see that. None of them even try to get to know me. All the see is Shaundi the slut slash druggy," the brunette shouted feeling tears roll done her check.

"I don't see that," Alexis stepped forward placing a hand on the girl's check while removing run away tear.

"All I see is a smart, beautiful, strong woman who I can't help but fall more in love with each and every day."

It took a second for theif to realize what she said to register insider her mind. When it did she quickly removed her hand away from the other girl's cheek. The girl turned away blushing like crazy.

"Did you just say that you love me," Shaundi question making sure she heard her right.

"Well maybe…I mean...I was just….you know love is a very funny thing," before the girl could finish her ramble her girlfriend's lips were attached to hers forcing her to stumble back while holding on to both sides of Alexis' head.

"I love you to," Shaundi says while pressing her forehead against the other girls.

The other girl couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She quickly grabbed the sides of her lover's face and pressed their lips back together. Alexis wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck while Shaundi wrapped her arms around the other girl waist. Their lips quickly got into rhythm and the held each other closer. They soon break away with their breath being uneven. From the corner of her eye Alexis could see the light reflecting off and reminding her of something.

"Since we're being honest with each other can I tell you something," Alexis asked pulling her away from the brunette.

"Of course you can," Shaundi ensured her grabbing on to her girlfriend's hands.

"When I was little, my mom was beyond cruel. I truthfully wished she would have just ignored me like yours did. But she didn't. It's also not like she smother me a bunch either. Instead she thought of me as a mistake and basically the death of her. She made it her mission to make sure I never forgot that. One of the things she would do to me is fill the tube up with water and drunk my head in it. She would hold my head down for what seemed like forever, other time she would drunk my head in and out of water in a row. She would do it whenever she was drunk, extremely mad, or because I did something she didn't like which was pretty much everything," Alexis stopped talking and pressed her lips together.

The theif looked away from her and into the starry night. She was too scared to look her at the other girl in the eye. Blushing she sneaked a peek back over at her feeling slight uncomfortable. The black haired beauty suddenly felt the female lieutenant wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist pulling her closer.

"Is that why you're afraid of water," Shaundi asked being sure that they could still look each other in the eyes.

Alexis didn't say anything. Instead all she did was nod her head not being able to say anything.

"Promise me that you'll never tell anyone," Alexis begged feeling pardon.

"Promise," they sealed the deal with a kiss. "What to head back inside?"

"Sure lets head back in but let's go to my room. Your room is sort of occupied." The theif explained leading them down the steps back into the penthouse.

"Great, now I have to burn my sheets."

Alexis giggled as they entered into the thief's room. They both fall on to the bed tangled up in each other. The black haired beauty grab the remote and flipped on the TV. The two girl's clubbed up with each other. All the while Shaundi kept thinking about what the information that she was told. She started to wonder how exactly Alexis hand ended up on the streets and if it had to do what she had told her earlier. Looking down Shaundi examining the girl leaning against her chest. As much as she wanted to find out what happen to Alexis, the brunette knew that she couldn't question her on it. She just would have to wait and hope that soon she will reveal why and how she ended up on the streets of Steelport.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Stretching out her arms Alexis felt something weighing down on her chest. Opening her eyes she looked down finding Shaundi still sound asleep on her chest. All the memories from last night came back in her mind. Her telling her about her fears of water all the way to her telling Shaundi that she loved her.

A slight smile had spread across her face just at the thought. Wrapping her arms around her sleeping beauty Alexis gave her a soft kiss on top of her head. This caused the other girl to start stirring in her arms.

"Morning love," the theif said loosening her grip on the other girl.

"Morning," Shaundi responded giving the girl a peck on her lips.

"How'd you sleep," Alexis watched as Shaundi sat up causing the covers to fall off revealing her black lace bra. At some point in the night the girls took off some layers leaving Shaundi in her bra and thong while Alexis was in a sports bra and boy shorts.

"Great, you."

"Same do you want to go grab some breakfast."

"Sure."

They girls jumped out of bed and put on the clothes that they had tossed on her floor during the night. Walking over to the door Alexis felt a hand on her wrist which turned her around before forcing her against the door and smashing their lips together. Smiling into the kiss Alexis wraps her arms around Shaundi's waist while in return the brunette placed her hands on the other girl's neck.

When they pulled out of the kiss the two girls placed their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Alexis could feel the other girl's breath against her lips.

"I love you to," it still seemed unreal to hear those words come out of her mouth.

Walking out the door the couple carefully stepped over the pill of passed out bodies that had collected themselves on the floor. The rancid smell of alcohol mixed with vomit made the thief's nose winkle. She didn't understand how people could have parties all the time if this was the resulting smell of it. They finally entered the kitchen where there were still bodies but not as much.

"What do you want," Shaundi asked opening the fridge door.

"Hmmm cereal and eggs," Alexis replied pushing off a drunk guy off the table.

Looking over at her girlfriend the black haired beauty noticed something. Aside from her girlfriend being bent down and was giving an excellent view of her ass, she also noticed a red dot that was slowly trailing up and down her spine. Without a second thought Alexis leapt over grabbing Shaundi and bring her down with me right as multiple gun shots rang out. The two scrambled over and took place under the table.

"What fuck is going on," Shaundi cried trying to shield herself from the falling glass and bullets.

"How the hell should I know," Alexis watched as everyone running in different directions screaming and some falling down dead.

Then suddenly the more of the widows wore broken as people jumped through it holding guns and dressed in Poisons uniforms. They started firing into the crowed not caring who they hit. Seeing with her back toward her Alexis took the chance to spring out of her hiding place and snuck up on the guy.

Alexis placed her hands on the guys' hair than slamming it into the table knocking him out. Picking up the gun she hands it to Shaundi who comes out from under the table. The brunette quickly starts shooting at all of the introducers. All the while Alexis continued to beat them up one by one just nearly missing the bullets but not being able to pick up a gun due to them.

Out of nowhere the sounds of running came along with a bunch of people flying by.

"Do you ladies need help," Oleg asked smirking and tossing at gun the theif.

"Totally," the theif said catching the gun.

The trio defended the north lower side of the HQ while the Saints were running everywhere. They didn't seem to be lighting up anytime soon. Luckily Alexis and Shaundi had plenty of dead bodies to pick ammo off of.

"Where are they coming from," Shaundi cried taking out as many people as possible.

"Fuck if I know," Alexis responded while using the barrel of her weapon to knock a woman down.

"It must be some kind of ambush," Oleg said tossing a Poison across the room.

Than right as he said that a little chatter teeth toy came flying through the window landing a few feet from them. They stood there as the people in green run away from it. The group didn't make a move as they looked at each other with a tiny clicking noise coming from them.

"Fuck run," the couple didn't have to be told twice by the Russian man.

The trio ran away right as the blast came sending them flying. When the landed it was in front of Jude, Pierce and Johnny who were fighting off everyone. Feeling pain in her side and ringing in her ears the grey eyed girl stood a little bit rocky on her feet. She quickly moved over to help up her girlfriend while Jude helped up Oleg.

Turning their heads toward where the explosion occurred the gang saw the Harleys blasting at the saints with some sort confetti cannon with acid inside. The saints quickly started taking out the Harleys as came in waves while there were still a huge amounts of Poisons coming with just as much force. This wasn't any ordinary ambush any one with eyes could see that.

"What fuck did you do Jude," cried Viola taking out a bunch of rival gang member with a huge purple dildo with a stick at the end. Alexis made a mental note to ask about that later.

"What makes you think I did something," Jude snapped using his pistol to take out the nearby Poison.

"Because you always do something."

Terry soon joined into the brawl wearing only his boxers.

"Guys the Chums are on their way," the blue eyed boy shouted as he tossed a Harley over his shoulder.

"Great," Alexis replied sarcastically.

A ring rang out over all the shooting and screaming that was going on in the HQ.

"Really boss you're going to take a phone call now," Shaundi complained loudly over her shoulder.

"It could be important," Jude simply said pressing the answer button.

"Whoever this is please let it be important."

"It is, you guys need to get out of penthouse. Like now," Kinzie stated on the other end of the phone.

All of a sudden a blast came from the side wall revealing a group of people dressed in robotic blue suits standing there. The started shooting at them with ray guns which the gang were quick to dodge. Okay this really wasn't just an ambush it was something more.

"There's a bomb heading your guys way," that was the last thing the leader of the Saints heard before the phone was shot out of his hands.

"Crap, guys we need to get out of here fast," Jude said firing off more rounds from his gun.

"How there's too many of them," Viola chimed in taking out more people with her sexual bat.

"Follow my lead."

Jude leapt into action by quickly grabbing a guy with a back on. Sending a bullet throw his head he swiftly snatches the back off and puts it on incredible speed. Using the guy as a body shield he jumped off the lead disappearing.

The others all looked at each other before giving a nod singling the start of the action. The all repeated the action with little to no trouble. Jumping off the pad Alexis watched as the ground came up. With one yank the she pulled the cord achieving the parachute making her fall a lot less dangerous.

Looking down at the ground Alexis saw that it was loaded with cars from rival gangs. There were more gangs down below but luckily the still had their guns allowing them to fire back. By the time they landed the Saints had taken out a good amount of three gang but they were still a lot of them.

Disarming the parachute the group continues to take out gangs. It was unreal how many of them were. It seemed to be never ending.

"Guys grab a car quick," still firing the saints all jump into cars that were scattered everywhere.

Alexis jumped into a car with Shaundi, Jude, Pierce, and Johnny leaving Terry and Viola in a criminal with Oleg in the truck. Jude toke off flying plowing over everyone and anyone that stood in the way. Leaning out the widow Alexis started firing off shots along with the other three in the car. Terry was doing the same in his car as Viola drove off keeping up with Jude.

"Jude where are you taking us," Pierce asked shooting as much as he can.

"Back home," Johnny finally speaks up for the first time since the battle began.

Everyone except Alexis nodded. She wasn't sure want home meant but she figured that it had to be safer than here.

"Call Viola and Kinzie and tell them where we're going," Pierce nodded his head and pulled out his phone before punching numbers.

While he did that Alexis continued to fire off bullets. Suddenly she felt someone tug on the bottom of her shirt pulling her back in. As soon as that happened a rocket camp flying by forcing Jude to make a sharp turn and almost lose some the members in the car.

"You okay," Shaundi asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah fine," Alexis gave a reinsuring smile along with a quick peck on the lips.

The car jerked as another boom sound alarming them that another rock came. Scanning the small area Pierce finds a box of grenades and handed one to each of them.

"Be careful Terry, Viola, and Oleg are still behind us," Jude warned.

Leaning out the window the black haired beauty holds on the hand grenade tight in her hands. She squints her grey eyes waiting for something. Seeing a huge look alike of Oleg two cars behind them Alexis freaked. She knew it was dangerous and there were chance that she could hit her friends she had to help them.

Pulling the key out she throw it as far and as high as she could get it. Everything seemed to slow down as the grenade flew over Oleg's head and landed on top of the other car. In a matter of minutes it hit. Pieces went flying everywhere some hitting the car.

"Nice," Shaundi said reloading her gun.

They continued firing off at the never ending gangs came. When they finally reached the airport that was located at the other end of Steelport. Jumping out of the car the Saints made their way over to a specially made Snipes 57 that would fit Ole inside.

When everyone was on the took off into the sky but not before running over a few people with the plane. Looking out the window Alexis watched as the rival gang members continued to get smaller and smaller. Once the were too small to see Alexis breathed a sigh of relief and then collapsing onto Viola.

"What the fuck was that," screamed Pierce looking at everyone as if they were the crazy ones.

Nobody knew what to say all of them just stared at each other. To be honest to looked like something out of movie.

"Don't know. Let's talk about when we're all together," Jude called from over the speakers.

"I was able to get hold of Kinzie, Angel, and Zimos but had to leave a voicemail and a text for Josh," the African-American man informed.

Everyone nodded their head and decide just to sit there and relax. Getting up Alexis went over and fell on her girlfriend who was slumped against some of the seats. In returned the brunette started to run her fingers through the black hair beauty's hair slowly.

"So where are we going," Terry asked finding some clothes in the back.

"Back home," Johnny finally spoke up for the first time ever since the beginning of the brawl.

"Back home?"

"Stillwater."


End file.
